A game of death and love
by NecroKami
Summary: Naruto was meant to die at the valley of the end. The Shinigami brought him back to be a soldier in her cosmic game. Now he'll take on not only Akatsuki but the rest of the world from the shadows. Secretly evil godlike manipulative Naruto. Full warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this story will contain the following. Rape, torture, polynamourus relationships, harem members sleeping with other men, and women. Probably some other stuff I ain't thought of yet. Don't like it get off the bus, and go find something you like. This is your only warning. P.s. spoiler Sasuke is a prison bitch.**

Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but it had to have been several hours. It was at least three in the afternoon when Sasuke had put a chidori through his heart, but the moon was already high in the sky.

"It must have taken Kyuubi a while to heal me." He pondered out loud.

"That's not entirely untrue." A feminine voice said from behind him. Naruto spun around, and came face to face with what could be described as one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Her long white hair cascaded down past her pair shoulders, and across the back of her white kimono. Which hugged her generous curves. "I allowed Kyuubi to heal you, but kept her from waking you until I got you far enough away from the battlefield. My name is Kyoko, but you know me better as the Shinigami."

Naruto nodded. "So he did kill me. So much for brothers." Naruto sighed.

"He came very close, but thanks to myself, and Kyuubi you'll live. I have a mission I need you for." Kyoko asked.

"Always another mission. What is it Kyoko-chan?" Naruto asked.

Kyoko blushed slightly at the name choice. "I can't directly interfere in the affairs of man. Hence why I had to have Kyuubi heal you instead of doing it myself, and why I had to be summoned to take that snakes arms. There are those who have been defying me for several of your decades now. I want you to hunt them down. I've enchanted the blade of Zabuza Momochi. Retrieve it from his gravesite in Wave. if you kill someone with it their bloodline, or jutsu won't matter. They'll stay dead."

"Who am I killing?" Naruto asked as if it were now the easiest thing in the world.

"Kakuzu the heart stealer, Hidan the Jashinist, Orochimaru the Sanin, Sasori of the red sands, and Madara Uchiha. As an added bonus I have decided to allow you to absorb the knowledge, and abilities of anyone you kill. Regardless of bloodline. If you manage to kill each of these men I will grant you the one thing you've always wanted."

"What would that be?"

"Family. Your father is in my stomach. Due to his contract to seal the fox I cannot release him. However your mother is currently in heaven. I will return her to you after your first kill. Call it an equivalent exchange. I'll give a temporary stay of two years after the first kill, and two years for everyone after that. If you kill all of them I will grant her her life back permanently. With her original Uzumaki vitality. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal. I have a score to settle with Orochimaru for taking the old man from me in the first place." Naruto said extending his hand. Kyoko smiled, and shook his hand causing it to burn. When she released it Naruto had a new seal on his hand.

"This will allow you to draw on the spirits of those trapped within me. While they cannot be returned to life. There spirits can use you as a conduit to return to this world. That should give them the ability to train you as a true shinobi. Use the next two years to train. Then return to Konoha. Give them a story about being in a coma, and washing up in Waves. Since you were a Gennin you won't have known how to signal for reinforcements. You returned as soon as you were healthy enough to travel."

Nartuto nodded, and the two parted ways.

It took several days of travel for Naruto to reach the land of Waves. Once he arrived he went to the memorial that his team had erected for Zabuza, and Haku. "I'm sorry my friend, but your blade has more blood to spill." He said pouring out a small bottle of sake he had acquired from Tanzuna after explaining what he needed to do.

"It's ok kid." Naruto looked up to see an astral version of Zabuza staring back at him. "This blade was meant for battle not to mark a grave." He said putting his hand on a similar version of Haku.

"Zabuza, Haku, but how?"

"The Shinigami needed someone to teach you how to wield that blade, and asked its former masters to teach you. When I heard it was you I immediately volunteered. On the condition Haku could come back once I was done. I only wish I had lived long enough to tell you that I wanted you to have it to begin with."

"Thank you Zabuza." Naruto said with a slight bow.

"No time to get sentimental boy. We have a lot of training, and very little time to do it."

Naruto grinned. "I believe I have a solution. When I was here last I would leave clones with Tanzuna to work on the bridge. When they would pop I would remember what they did even if I weren't there. I believe the shadow clones allow me to retain memories they collect when they pop. Including muscle memory."

"Good that will help with Katas, but you'll need to train your physical body. I'll also be teaching you the art of the silent kill, and the hidden mist jutsu. Your shadow clones should compensate for the water clone, and then some considering they themselves can perform jutsu."

"You really think I have what it takes to wield that sword?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned.

"You may you may not, but I'm gonna put your ass to work kid." Zabuza smirked.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, a small funeral was being held for Naruto Uzumaki. The son of the Yondaime Hokage, and the boy who gave his life to ensure that justice was served on the second of the Uchiha traitors. The remainder of the Konoha twelve, now the Konoha ten stood silent over the grave erected next to his parents.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the team senseis stood behind them. All having lived through the third shinobi war, and two having lived through the second. They were no strangers to seeing young life being snuffed out before its time. Though this hit harder. Naruto had been a beacon of light to them. The one who never gave up on them or their students. Even when they had given up on themselves.

"You idiot." Tsunade whispered to herself. "Why did you have to go, and die like that? You were the only reason I came back to this damn village. Why did you leave us? How could you leave us?" The damn finally broke, and she collapsed into Shizune crying.

Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to etch Naruto's name into the memorial stone. "I'm sorry I couldn't teach you more. Maybe if I had taken your training more seriously you'd still be here today."

Kakashi placed his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You're not the only one who didn't take his training seriously." Jiraiya looked at him sympathetically. Kakashi must have been taking it worse than anyone. After all he ha had shirked Naruto's training in favor of Sasuke, and even taught the boy the assassination jutsu that he had put through Naruto's heart.

That prized student was now rotting in a Konoha blacksight. His chakra, and sharingan sealed. He would stay there until his execution. Which was scheduled for six months from now.

Two years have passed since that day. In that time Naruto had been trained relentlessly to master his new blade. He had even gone so far as to attach weight seals to the blade similar to thee ones Lee used to the blade.

He was grateful that Kyoko had given him the chance to train with his father. The man's knowledge of fuinjutsu had been instrumental in his training regimen. The first, and second had also been more than happy to help when Naruto informed them he would be going after Madara Uchiha. Hiruzen was happy to help Naruto to make up for his years of letting the boy's abuse slide under the rug. The fact that Naruto had promised to plant his foot firmly up Orochimaru's ass was a simply a bonus.

In Konoha the members of the Konoha ten were hard at work continuing their training. Each having made a vow two years ago at their fallen comrades funeral that they would never let something like what happened to Naruto happen again because of their lack of preparedness.

Now though it was time for the prodigal Namikaze to return. "Some things never change." Naruto said to himself, as he walked to the gates, and spotted the two eternal gate guards sitting at their usual post.

"Halt state your name, and business." Izumo said as he eyed the newcomer. He recognized the leaf headband, but didn't recognize the now six foot two tall blonde man.

"I'm hurt guys. It's only been two years, and yet you've already forgotten me. Maybe I need to slip more of my patented Uzumaki itching powder into your vest again."

"N-Naruto?" Kotetsu asked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"You know any other blondes with whisker marks on their cheeks." Naruto asked gesturing to the now more defined whisker marks on his cheeks. "Anyway I gotta go see Baa-chan. I'll see you guys later." He said before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Tsunade was in her office sifting through her normal mountains of paperwork. She had asked not to be disturbed as today was the anniversary of the loss of one of her most precious people.

Imagine her surprise when a random man burst through her door wearing a leaf headband like he owned the place. "Who the hell are you, and why shouldn't I throw you head first into the Hokage mountain?" Tsunade said glaring at the man.

"Baa-chan I'm hurt I haven't changed that much have I." Narut grinned looking himself over. "I mean if you don't recognize me surely you recognize this?" Naruto said pulling the Hokage necklace from his shirt.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looked at the necklace. There was no mistaking it. It was her grandfather's necklace. "N-Naruto-kun. How though? I was at your funeral. They said you died."

"Come on Baa-chan, you should know better then to bet against me." Naruto grinned. "I'll tell you all about it if you can get everyone in here for me."

It only took five minutes for the entire Konoha ten, and their senseis to arrive. All staring in awe at the ghost that stood before them. "I'll ask you all keep your questions until the end." Naruto said sternly causing everyone to nod. "After the fight I was put into a coma. Luckily I washed up in Wave. Even with the Kyuubi healing me it took a good while to heal. Apparently the curse seal's chakra had some lasting effects.

When I finally woke up in Tanzuna's house I started my road to rehab. Once I was confident I could not only travel, but defend myself on the road home I returned." Naruto said finishing his tale.

"Naruto I notice you're carrying Zabuza's blade. Why did you remove it from the memorial we built?" Sakura asked.

"Your teammate comes back from the dead, and the first thing you ask is why he's got some dead man's sword." Ino asked more than a little annoyed. Sure she had never been close to Naruto, but she was still happy he was alive.

"It's alright Ino. I understand her curiosity. When I was unconscious I was stuck in a sort of limbo between life, and death. The spirit of Zabuza came to me, and asked me to take the blade. He had wanted to give it to me before he died, but never got the chance. He told me the sword was meant for battle. Not to mark the grave of a man buried far from home."

The answer seemed to satisfy everyone. After all if a jutsu could summon the Shinigami, or raise the dead. Then there was nothing to say a spirit couldn't visit a man in a coma. "So Baa-chan when can I return to active duty. I have a snake to hunt down."

Tsunade, and Jiraiya's face hardened. "Naruto you just got back. You're still technically a Genin. You'll have to be assessed, and then take the Chunin exams in six months. There's no way you're going anywhere near Orochimaru."

Naruto sighed, and removed his headband placing it on Tsunade's desk. "I had a feeling you'd say that. Since I'm a Genin that means I don't need approval to resign my position."

"But Naruto what about your dream? What about being Hokage?" Sakura pleaded. Sure she wanted her teammate back, but what she really wanted was for him to testify that Sasuke was under the influence of the curse seal in order to get him out of prison.

"I have a new dream now. I have a list of people who need to die. Luckily those people excluding Orochimaru are all members of Akatsuki. Which is another reason for my resignation. I will not put any of you in danger. We know the Akatsuki are after the jinjuriki. There's no reason any of you need to die on my hill."

Asuma chuckled. "Unfortunately Naruto in this business you don't always get to choose the hill you die on, and I have a personal score to settle with the snake as well as one of the members of Akatsuki."

Kakashi followed suit. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I couldn't help you two years ago Naruto. I'll be damned if I don't know."

Ino sighed walking up. "You're an unbearable ass, but since you've been gone it's like someone turned off the sun. I'll be damned if I let the de facto cutest guy in town die on me.. again."

One by one the remaining people walked forward pledging their might to his cause. "Jiraiya et tu?"

Jiraiya chuckled at the boys choice of words. "I'm a Sanin kid. I go where I want when I want. Besides my grudge match with Orochimaru goes back to before most of you were born. So what's the plan hot shot?"

"I've got a girl working a lead on mercenaries. I figure with my inheritance I should be able to hire at least some back up. Of course she'll have me screen them beforehand."

"So you know about your parents brat?" Jiraiya smiled. Remembering that the rest of the village had been told at Naruto's funeral.

"Oh yes. You see Zabuza wasn't the only spirit to visit me. In Fact I've spoken to each of the previous Hokage at length. I've also been given a little present by the Shinigami. Haku is back, and Kushina Uzumaki will return shortly. To say she's pissed at both of you for abandoning your Godson, and at Kakashi for neglecting his sensei's son would be an understatement. She's on the verge of removing testicals at this point."

The aforementioned shinobi paled at the mention that Kushina would be returning. While they were happy that Naruto would get to see his mother again. They feared the consequences of their neglect.

"Now Naruto. Remember I am the only one who did come back, and actually trained you without being forced." Jiraiya said pleadingly. Tsunade, and Kakashi looked at him for trying to throw them under the bus.

"Of course you weren't forced. Just bribed with a sexy jutsu. Then you gave me vague instructions, and told me to figure it out while you took all my money, and used it on booze, and women." Naruto said matter of factly.

Tsunade's face grew a tick mark as she clenched the table. "You. Did. What?"

Jiraiya's face paled as he held his hands up in defense. "Now Tsunade hear me out."

"I've spent the past two years thinking my Naruto was dead. Because instead of training him. You two idiots left him alone to fend for himself. So that he could figure it out." Tsunade said seething in anger. Her killer intent almost suffocating Kakashi, and Jiraiya.

Naruto turned to Lee who looked ready to burst at the seems. "Hey Lee. Wanna go spar while they figure this out. I've learned a few new tricks since I was here last."

Lee beamed in excitement. "OF COURSE MY ETERNAL RIVAL. I NEVER LOST HOPE THAT YOU WOULD RETURN, AND I HAVE PATIENTLY AWAITED THE DAY WE WOULD LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TOGETHER ONCE MORE."

"YOSH LEE THAT WAS A PERFECT SENTIMENT FOR YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL." Guy shouted as the two of them got ready to embrace.

"You guys say something?" Naruto said now reading a particular orange book.

"Curse you Kakashi for passing your hip attitude on to the younger generation." Guy protested.

"Naruto where did you get that book?" Kurenai asked with narrowed eyes.

"Jiraiya gave it to me for learning the Rasengan. He gave me his whole series while Tsunade, and shizune were sleeping on our way back home. Said since I mastered the fourths technique I deserved to know the joys of good literature. I had them in a storage scroll in my bag the day I went after Sasuke. I haven't gotten the chance to read them yet. Why? Is something wrong with them?"

The females in the room immediately turned their attention to Jiraiya. A plethora of Oni mask filling the room. While they honed in on the Sanin. Naruto approached Asuma. "Mined if I try one of those." He said pointing to the man's cigarette pouch.

"No way kid. I'm not dying beside those two idiots today."

"Come on Sensei you said when I was bigger than you I could have one. Besides what happened to the 'no woman is ever gonna tell Asuma Sarutobi what to do.' Sensei who refused to put out his cigarette on the way to the ramen stand after the mom yelled at you for doing it in front of me?"

The women immediately turned their attention to Asuma. "Naruto you must be mistaken. I never said that."

"Sure you did. Remember when I said it probably just bothered her you said, and I quote. 'if she doesn't like it she can put some of her spare tampons up her nose for an air filter. I'm sure being on the rag like she is she'll have some on her'."

There was an immediate sense of dread as Tsunade gave Naruto a warm loving smile. "My sweet Naruto. Why don't you, and the boys who aren't in trouble go to ichiraku's to celebrate your safe return. Eat all you want, and tell them to send me the bill."

"Ok Tsunade." Naruto said wrapping his strong arms around her in a hug kissing her forehead.

The other boys began following him as Naruto stopped Kiba at the door. "Where are you going. Tsunade said the boys who aren't in trouble."

"But I'm not in trouble." Kiba said a bit confused.

"Oh so that means you stopped stealing Hinata, and Kurenai's dirty panties whenever you're in the field?" Naruto asked causing the aura around them to deepen.

"Come on Naruto don't do this. What happened to bros before hoes." Kiba said pleadingly.

"Bros before what Kiba?" Kurenai said cracking her knuckles as she grabbed Kiba by the collar. Pulling him into the room. The door seeming too close by itself. Though Naruto caught a glimpse of a cat masked Anbu in the corner. Looking around he noticed the male Anbu members standing near him.

"Shouldn't you guys be guarding the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"She said boys who aren't in trouble. Besides you saw the aura radiating off of them. I doubt even Orochimaru would try attacking her in that room right now."

"Right. Tally Ho gents. We have ramen to eat." Naruto said leading the men out the building.

"Naruto that wasn't very nice leaving them to the girls like that." Choji said to his long time friend.

"Every sinner must repent in order to find salvation. Each of them annoyed Kami in some way, and she wanted to see justice served. You lot are more than welcome to go, and save them if you wish." Naruto said gesturing to the door where a black mist could be seen leaking out.

"I mean who are we mere men to question the wisdom, and judgment of Kami herself." Dragon said ushering the boys far away from the door.

The men all nodded in agreement, and left the tower as quickly as they could. "So Naruto what's your plan for gathering mercenaries?"

"Well the law is still in effect, but it hasn't been used since the third shinobi war given how many we lost during that war, and then the subsequent Kyuubi attack shortly after. Now though I think it's time to reinstitute the Konoha mercenary guild."

"Mercenary guild?" Lee asked curiously.

"Yes most villages have one. The nidaime instituted it before he founded the academy. It was a way that civilians could make a living as shinobi since they weren't able to learn clan techniques. Members of the guild can be civilians or shinobi who decide to retire. Missing ninja can also apply as long as they aren't from an allied village. Members can take any job so long as it doesn't act against the village."

"So you can act with full freedom, and the village gets full deniability." Shikamaru pointed out as they neared the ramen shop.

"Exactly. Which is why Haku is bringing new members in the form of former Kiri missing ninja from the bloody mist era. Mercenaries work in cells a lot like shinobi do. Cells can be as large as they want, and send out smaller squads for smaller missions."

"So you plan to attract a squad of missing ninja as mercenaries to work for you, and have them act with impunity against the Akatsuki."

"Yes, and the sooner the better. My intel says that one of the men I'm looking for will be attacking the Kazekage in the next couple of weeks. Meaning that within the next week I need to leave for Suna." Naruto said as they walked up to the stand.

"I believe I can help with that." A voice said from behind them.

The group turned spotting Temari walking towards them. "Temari is that you?"

"In the flesh. I'm also the Suna lesson to Konoha. So I have the authority to request a mission from both the mercenary guild, and a Konoha team as an escort if I believe I'm in any immediate danger on my way back."

"Then I suggest you do so. One of the men I'm after is Sasori of the red sands." Naruto said causing Temari's eyes to narrow.

"Do you think you can take him?"

"I've been training with the spirits of the past four Hokage, and Zabuza Momochi for the past two years. Once this is over I have an offer for Suna."

"What's that?" Temari asked.

"I have access to the Mokuton. I can create a small oasis for the village. Make it so that they don't have to import as much of their produce, or water."

Temari's eyes widened. "Can you really do that?"

"Of course I can. As a mercenary I get to act with impunity." Naruto grinned.

"What do you want in return?" She asked knowing nothing ever came free in the shinobi world.

"Well the one thing I want I wouldn't ask in exchange for my services," Naruto smiled.

"What would that be mister mercenary?"

"Well I've sorta had a crush on you since we met back at the Chunin exams." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "Sure you were beautiful back then, and youve only gotten more beautiful with time. But that's just the tip of the spear. You were strong, confident, brave, loyal, and even that little smirk of yours lit up a room."

Temari's cheeks turned red as she looked at the now older Naruto. "Well tell you what. After building a forest you'll probably be a bit too tired to travel. If you'd like to stay in town for an extra day. I'll give you a chance. I won't promise to be your girlfriend, but I'll promise to give you a fair shot. Deal."

Naruto grinned wrapping her in a hug causing her to be buried in his now massive pecs. "Deal Temari-chan."

Temari tapped on his bicep taking the opportunity to give it a squeeze. "Naruto air air." She screamed playfully.

"Sorry Temari-chan. Just got a little excited." Naruto chuckled letting her down. "Care to join us for lunch."

"Keep that enthusiasm. I may have a use for it later, and sure I'd love to join you guys." Temari smiled causing Naruto to blush a bit at the implications.

After long interrogation/lunch Naruto made his way down to the mercenary guild to get it cleaned up. As expected the place hadn't been touched in twenty years. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, and it appeared as if rats had gotten to some of the furniture. "Well time to get to work." Naruto said summoning several shadow clones.

The following morning found Naruto passed out in his chair when the doors of the guild creaked open. "Who is it?"

"It's me Naruto-kun." Haku's voice came through the door. Naruto looked up from his desk to see Haku standing with several Kiri shinobi. "I brought you what was left of Zabuza-sama's old unit."

Naruto looked them over. Seeing several large men, and one small girl with the same shark like teeth as Zabuza, and a pair of swords on her hips. "I take it you're another one of the Seven."

"Ameyuri Ringo wielder of the Kiba blades. I was the one who sponsored Zabuza for his spot as one of the Seven." The girl said with a toothy grin. "While I was interested in what you're doing here. I was more interested in testing you. I want to make sure you're worthy of wielding that blade."

"I'm good with that. However I will warn you. One of the men after me is your old teammate Kisame."

Ameyuri giggled. "That's fine. Kisame only joined the Akatsuki to get money for our attempt at overthrowing the Yondaime Mizukage. With Mangetsu dead I'm acting commander of what's left of us. I give the order he'll flip."

"Good, because with Sasuke in prison thanks to Sakura continuing to file appeals on his behalf. I'm going to enact Itachi's recall code."

"Recall code?" A voice behind them asked revealing Ino.

"Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto asked standing up.

"I came to join your mercenary group. Now what's this about a recall code?" She asked walking forward.

"Itachi told me about the coup when I was a kid. He was the one who first taught me about chakra, and taught me how to fight against the Sharingan. It's why Sasuke could never catch me with it when we spared or at the Valley of the end. He told me when I was strong enough to stand against a S-rank threat I should activate his recall code. When he comes back I'll ask Tsunade to put Sasuke on parol. On the condition that his Sharingan be given to Itachi to activate his EMS. Without his sharingan he's useless. Give him to Sakura. Maybe she can birth some useful Uchiha, and get off my back."

Ino looked at him. "Damn Naruto you've gotten cold in the past few years."

"Before I was well enough to travel back here I had to defend Wave against several bandit attacks. Including a few missing ninjas. I then spent the rest of my extended vacation training the new Wave militia. One of my Mokuton clones is still there standing watch."

"Damn you've been busy since you woke up. Have you ever heard of a day off?" Ino questioned laughing while she took a seat. "So when do we leave for Suna?"

"We don't. I need to comprise a team whose specialties can counter the team of Sasori, and Deidara. Which right now is myself, and Haku. I have the long range jutsu, and regenerative abilities to handle both Deidara's bombs, and Sasori's poisons. While Haku's mirrors are dense enough to block a puppets weapon, and take a direct hit from a medium yield bomb. Do you have anything besides your families jutsu?" Naruto asked kicking his feet up.

"Just some medical ninjutsu but that's it." Ino admitted lowering her head.

"Then you'll stay here. If possible we'll attempt to seal Deidara's chakra. If we can we'll send for you to join us in Suna to perform the interrogation. However if you plan to be a field agent. Then I suggest looking into a taijutsu regimine, or getting someone to give you some lessons in other forms of ninjutsu." Naruto ordered as he looked over the other members of his new group.

"I need a cell of people who can take on multiple opponents at once. Chances are if we corner Sasori he'll unleash his hundred puppets jutsu. It's been said he once laid siege to an entire country with that jutsu."

"Maybe we can help." A lazy voice called from the doorway.

"Kakashi what are all of you doing here?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow looking at the rest of the Konoha eleven.

"Well I can't speak for our students. As for us Jonin we've agreed that we've already done our service to the village. So it's time for us to go into the private sector." He said with his patented eye smile.

Tenten stepped forward acting as the representative for the Genin. "As for us. We've all used you as inspiration for getting stronger over the past two years. We've also seen how this village celebrated you being announced dead. Even after your parents were revealed. So to us we owe this village nothing. We'd rather make our living watching out for each other rather than protecting a village who would just replace us before our bodies were cold."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then. Everyone grab a form, and fill it oui so i can send them to Tsunade, and the Daimyo's people."

Everyone nodded taking a seat as Naruto's clones handed out the forms, and pens. Luckily in the past several years a great invention called carbon paper had been discovered. Meaning that three copies could be made with one form being filled out. Meaning Naruto could keep a copy at the guild hall, and then send one to Tsunade, and the capital.

While the others filled out their forms, and discussed with one of Naruto's clones about who would go to Suna with him. Since at least two squads would need to stay behind, and be available for missions. Naruto himself went to pay a visit to the Hokage.

"Hey Baa-chan. You wanted to see me."

"Yes Naruto-kun. Would you mind sitting down." Tsunade said sternly.

Naruto took a seat across from the woman. "Alright Baa-chan spill it. What's bugging you?"

"Well Naruto-kun. While you may not be a ninja anymore. You are still a citizen of Konoha. You are also the last known Uzumaki, the only son of Minato Namikaze, and one of the only two known users of the Mokuton. As such the council, and the Daimyo have seen it fit to place you under the Clan Restoration Act. Meaning you will have to have multiple wives."

"And I don't suppose telling the man that my mother is coming back, and will likely feed him his own balls would help with that?"

Tsunade chuckled slightly at the thought of Kushina forcing her way into the Daimyo's court room only to beat the crap out of him. "Unfortunately not. However I did inform him of her iminate return. So he did place the stipulation that you could marry whoever you like so long as there was at least two. This way if something should happen to you, and one of them. There would at least be someone to take care of your children and keep them out of unsavory hands. It was more of his way of apologising for not looking out for you as an apology for not doing more when you were a child."

"So even he knew." Naruto smirked leaning back in the chair.

"Yes. I am sorry Naruto. I know that none of us deserve yours, or Kami's forgiveness for not being there when you need us, but we're doing everything we can to do things right this time."

Naruto smiled, placing a hand on Tsunade's shoulder looking in her eyes. "I know you are, but I'm just happy you're here with me."

Tsunade smiled pulling him into a hug. Squishing his head into her massive breasts. Naruto waved his arms comically. "As much as I'm enjoying this. I still require air." Naruto said not wanting to pull himself away from the heavenly valley, but the need for oxygen was quickly outweighing his pleasure.

Tsunade blushed releasing him. "Shut up, before I launch you into that mountain."

Naruto chuckled before leaning in cupping her chin. "Don't worry Tsunade. I do have a date with a desert flower after the Suna mission. However once that's over. I plan to come home, and claim the slug princess."

"And what makes you think you can handle me brat?" Tsunade asked. Trying to keep up a tough facade while she still felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Talk is cheap. Wait for me, and I'll show you." He grinned planting a kiss on her lips, before leaving the room.

The week flew by, and soon the team consisting of Naruto, Haku, Lee, Guy, Neji, Ameyuri, and Kakashi were escorting Temari through the gates of Suna.

Ameyuri had insisted on being a part of Naruto's party until they ran into Kisame, and Itachi. Just in case they popped up out of the blue.

"So how long do you think it'll be until they show up." Ameyuri said as she sat next to Naruto in their shared room. Temari had offered to let either her or Haku stay in her room with her. Ameyuri had insisted on staying with Naruto in case her subordinate showed up.

"My clones are spread throughout the route leading to Suna. They'll pop whenever one of them spots them. According to the first one to see them. They're about three days from here. We'll ambush them about thirty miles outside the village to minimize casualties."

"Good the sooner we get this mission done the sooner we can get out of this Kami forsaken desert." Ameyuri said kicking off her sandals flexing her toes.

"Not a fan of the desert?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I'm from the village hidden in the mist. The only sand I enjoy is the one at the beach." She quipped as she stood up removing her top. Revealing the straps of her pink cami.

"Didn't take you for a pink person." Naruto teased as he stripped off his pants putting on his sleep shorts.

"Play your cards right, and you might get to see what other colors I enjoy." She replied flirtatiously.

"I should warn you. I'm involved in Konoha's Clan Restoration Act. I plan to tell Temari during our date."

"Well it's a good thing I'm bi then." She said stretching out on the king sized bed. Her toned pale legs shown off by her tight boyshorts.

"You are bound, and determined to get me aren't you." Naruto chuckled admiring her athletic build.

"Men of your caliber are more rare than our swords. Finding one who doesn't have a limit on the number of women he can be with is like finding a fucking unicorn. It doesn't happen." She said turning on her side to face him.

"Well If you're that sure of it I'll give it a chance." Naruto said with a smile turning towards her.

"Good, but may I give you a bit of advice?" She said with her signature toothy grin.

"Sure what's up?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Either seduce me, or get bigger shorts." Ameyuri grinned running her toes over the couple of inches of Naruto's member that were poking out of the leg of his shorts.

Naruto shivered as his cock twitched slightly. "You say that while teasing me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just being a normal girl. Stretching out, hogging the bed, and pressing my cold bedtime feet up against my partner." She grinned running her soles up the length of his shorts causing him to moan. "It's not my fault my partner is a foot taller than me, and my feet don't touch his back when I stretch."

Naruto moaned, before launching a counter attack pulling her into him. His hands placed firmly on her ass. "Well then as a man, it's my responsibility to cuddle my partner. If my hands happen to land on certain areas then that's just what happens."

Ameyuri moaned as she felt his cock pressed against her stomach. "I suppose it can't be helped then, but you know I won't be able to sleep like this."

"Why not? I thought this was normal." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Ameyuri smirked, before leaning up whispering in his ear. "Because I normally sleep naked." She giggled pushing their teasing game. Knowing that if he let this go past the point they were at. That they would whined up making love tonight.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable when you slept. Especially if it keeps that beautiful smile on your face."

Ameyuri blushed at his words. No man had ever called her smile beautiful. They had all been scared off the moment they saw her teeth. "You really think it's beautiful?"

Naruto smiled rubbing her cheek. "It's one of the great wonders of this world. The danger is real, but it's like a whirlpool. You know the danger is there. You know if you're not careful you'll be in for a world of hurt, but if you respect that power, and treat her right. Then you'll be in for the ride of your life."

A tear came to Ameyuri's eye as she kissed him. "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto smiled kissing her back as he pushed her hair from her face. "You never have to thank me. It's my goal in life to make those precious to me smile every day. If I never accomplish anything else in my life. Then I'll still die happy knowing I did that."

Ameyuri smashed her lips into his. She moaned as she felt his tongue push into her mouth. While his hands moved to lower the straps of her top. She broke the kiss for only a moment to allow him to remove the top, before recapturing his lips.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, as he reached up to cup her B-cup breast. Causing her to moan as well, as his calloused fingers massaged the nerves around her nipple. She felt his cock begin to harden beneath his shorts. Reaching into the cloth she pulled it out. Stroking it gently in her soft hands.

Naruto took the opening to slp his fingers into her pink thong. His fingers rubbing her clit. "Mmm Naruto-kun it seems there's some experience behind that innocent facade of yours."

Naruto chuckled as he slipped two of his fingers into her slit. "Well I did have a few nights of passion with the wave Daimyo's daughter when I woke up."

Ameyuri's eyes widened. "You fucked the Daimyo's daughter, and got out alive. How the fuck did you pull that?" She moaned as he worked her G-spot.

"The Daimyo is the old man who built the bridge back when I was a rookie. He was the one who named it after me when we beat Zabuza." Naruto explained as he humped her hand.

"You are a fucking enigma." She giggled kissing down his neck, before sinking down to his cock running her tongue over his slit. Naruto moaned bucking his hips causing his cock to slide easily into the back of her throat.

"Well I'm not called the most unpredictable shinobi for nothing." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"You're pretty cocky for someone with their genitals in someone else's mouth." She giggled licking down his shaft.

"I think it's endearing." Naruto joked as he fondled her breast.

Ameyuring grinned, and pushed him onto his back stripping off her panties. "I'm not waiting anymore." She growled as she lowered herself onto his cock with a loud moan.

Naruto growled back grabbing her ass. His eyes flashing red as he began pounding her from below. "Oh fuck is that a water jutsu or are you just happy to see me?" Naruto grinned showing off his elongated canines.

Ameyuri smiled using her powerful thighs to hold him still while she rotates her hips. "I'm in charge around here mister."

"Oh yeah says who?" Naruto smirked slapping her ass. His finger drifting into her ass.

"Me." She moaned shoving her toes in her mouth. "Now be a good boy, and lick your mistresses toes foxy." Naruto moaned complying as he looked up at her. "I think my little foxy is a switch." She giggled rubbing his balls. "Is that right."

"I don't know. No one's ever tried to dominate me before." Naruto admitted licking between her toes. "But it does feel nice. To let go of the stress of always being in charge." He moaned as he felt her pick up speed.

"Well I don't mind showing you the fun side of being on bottom." She grinned bouncing on his cock. "Now tell your mistress who this cock belongs to." Naruto moaned trying to stay strong. "Come on tell me who it belongs to. I promise you can keep the tough guy facade in public." She grinned cradling his sack in her soles while she bounced on his cock. Her tits hanging just out of reach of his mouth.

"Fuck it's yours mistress. It's your fucking cock." He moaned as his cock began to twitch.

Ameyuri grinned as she lowered her breast into his mouth. Allowing him to suck on them while she bounced her perfect ass on his cock. "Oh fuck Foxy. I'm gonna cum."

Naruto moaned as he ran his hands over her sides. "Me too." He growled out as they both came to their climax.

"That was great." Ameyuri purred rubbing his cheek.

"It was. Now it's my turn to be on top." He grinned flipping her over pinning her hands above her head. "Now. Obey your master." He growled out biting her ear.

The following morning found Naruto, and Ameyuri walking in on very uncomfortable group of shinobi. "What's with the faces."

Kakashi looked up from his book. Happy his mask hid his face. "Naruto-kun. You're to old for me to tell you what to do, but please remember that privacy seals are a thing."

Ameyuri turned red cursing herself for not putting any up. "How long before everyone else put their own privacy seals up?" Naruto asked.

"Around the time we heard the first few screams." Haku giggled.

Naruto looked over, and noticed Temari looking down. He could feel the hurt coming from her. "Temari-chan. I was going to tell you after the mission. The council, and Tsunade have seen it fit to place me under Konoha's Clan Restoration Act. I wanted to tell you during our date when we had the chance to be alone. I never wanted to upset you."

Temari walked up grabbing him by the collar. "I'll let it slide this time. But next time something like this happens. If I'm the last to find out. I will remove your testicals. I won't take the dick. I might like the dick."

"Oh you'll like the dick." Ameyuri chimed in.

"You see I'll like the dick, but I don't need the testicals."

Naruto gulped. "I'm sorry Temari-chan. I'll make it up to you. How about I take you shopping today." He said hopefully.

"Don't settle for that. He gives great massages too." Ameyuri giggled getting a look from Naruto that screamed. 'You're not helping.'

"That sounds perfect. After breakfast we can go shopping, and then you can give me a massage after you get done carrying my bags from shop to shop all day." Temari grinned.

Naruto smiled as he placed his hands on her hips. "Permission to buy you lunch while we're out princess." He said pulling her into him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. "Permission granted playboy." She said as she swayed with him until they made it to the table for breakfast.

After breakfast Temari changed into a black sundress, before leading Naruto out to the marketplace. "So Naruto-kun what's my budget? This way I don't go over." She asked as she walked towards one of the high end weapons shop.

"Get whatever you want Temari-chan. It's all on me." He smiled following her in noticing that there were some spare puppet parts lying around. He'd have to check this place out once he got hold of Sasori's puppet abilities. He'd also have to work with Haku more on his one handed hand signs later. As he knew most puppeters were left wide open when someone got past their puppets.

He watched with a smile, as Temari looked over the different weapons. "Hey Naruto-kun any suggestions on what I should get?"

"Well you're a wind user right?" He said approaching her.

"That's right what of it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well as a fellow wind use I know a few tricks for close range combat. I noticed your fand is primarily a ranged weapon. If you were to get a ninjato made of Chakra metal. You could focus your wind nature into it for those occasions when you had to get up close, and personal." He explained as he eyed the different weapons sitting on the rack.

Temari's eyes widened as she thought of the implications. "Where did you come up with that."

"When I had my training with the Nidaime. He explained to me that he used to do the same thing with his sword only he used lightning. Wind creates far more cutting capability. While lighting adds a slight paralysis. Essentially numbing the area that's attacked."

"That'd be great. Mind giving me a few pointers when this fights over?" She asked testing the balance of several of blades available.

After several hours of being a pack mual for Temari. The two decided to stop for lunch in town. The young shinobi were having a good time until Naruto suddenly bolted up. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"They're coming in faster than expected." Naruto said making a shadow clone. "Take the bags back, and get the team to the rendezvous." The clone saluted sealing the bags into a scroll, before dashing off to the mansion.

"Go home, and grab your gear." He said turning to Temari.

"What about you?" She asked worriedly.

"I've got my gear sealed on me." He said disappearing in an orange flash.

Temari took off at top speed towards the mansion. Knowing that Naruto would attempt to take on both men if given the chance.

Meanwhile Naruto stood in the path both Sasori, and Deidara were taking in order to intercept them. "You're early. I was expecting you to take at least another day or so."

Sasori stopped looking at him as Deidara hovered above him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Kyuubi brat that disappeared two years ago, and I'm here on a personal mission from the Shinigami to send her your soul Sasori." Naruto grinned pulling his sword from his back.

"Deidara continue on to the village, and take the one tail. I'll deal with the Kyuubi bratt." Sasori ordered as Deidara nodded, and took off towards the village. "It's just me, and you now brat." He said flexing the tail of his puppet.

"Why don't you pop off that puppet, and look me in the eyes?" Naruto taunted as he charged wind chakra into the blade.

"Prove to me you're worth it brat." He responded launching a volley of high speed poisoned arrows at Naruto.

Naruto dodged to the right, before launching a wind scycle from the sword in his hands. Sasori launched himself back in response. The wind hitting the ground kicking up a large sand cloud.

Naruto took advantage of this launching a volley of kunai at him. Sasori easily dodged them, but was caught off guard when Naruto disappeared in an orange flash. Only to reappear behind him. Aiming a swipe at his head.

Sasori jumped away as the blade caught his cloak. Causing it to be ripped from his body. Revealing the mechanical masterpiece underneath. "This is getting interesting. I'll be sure to have pain give me your body once the Kyuubi has been extracted. Having a puppet who can not only wield one of the seven swords of the mist, but can also use the Yondaime Hokage's famous jutsu. You'd make the perfect addition to my collection."

"Funny as a new artist I was going to tell you the same thing. So do me a favor, and show me what you really got." Naruto said releasing his weighted seals.

"Then if you are truly an artist. I will show you my art." Sasori said as the back of puppet split open allowing the redheads pail body to climb out.

"You know if you weren't a glorified puppet you'd actually be kinda cute." Naruto grinned readying his blade again.

"You know I'm biologically male right?" Sasori said readying the strings to his Hiruko. "Now show me what the legendary Kubikiribocho can do in your hands Naruto."

Naruto grinned making a shadow clone who rushed Sasori's left flank while he himself teleported behind Hiruko only to be met by his metal tail. Naruto meet him with the hole at the end of his blade. Twisting it in order to snap the tail in two.

Meanwhile the clone's blade was met with the iron sand of the Sandaime Kazekage. The clone cursed launching a great breakthrough in an effort to push the sand back. While Naruto created several shadow clones to surround the area.

"Now now Naruto-kun you know I can control over one hundred of these puppets at once."

"Oh they're not for fighting." Naruto grinned as the clones began going through hand seals.

"Five seal barrier: increased gravity barrier." The clones stated in unison as a large purple barrier rose around two of them.

Sasori's knees buckled as he felt the gravity increase around them. "You see Sasori. I train in a hundred times this planets gravity. Right now we're at four times earth's gravity. Your artificial joints are slightly stronger than an average human's so this shouldn't be too difficult for you. Now if you were still human you'd feel your breathing getting heavy as the pressure starts to compress your chest making it harder to breathe. It'll also take more chakra just to keep your iron sand in the area. Every minute that passes the gravity increases. Soon it'll get to the point where you'll no longer be able to move your fingers."

Sasory smirked as he launched another wave of sand from his puppet. "Then I guess I'll just have to incapacitate you, before that happens."

Naruto grinned. "How can you do that when you're already dead." Naruto said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Only for his sword to appear through Sasori's chest.

"How'd you get past my sensor abilities?" Sasori asked as his breathing became labored.

"The entire barrier is created from my chakra. It causes a sensor's natural ability to go haywire. You'd actually have to be actively be looking for me to notice where I was. You believed you were looking at me so you let your guard slip for a moment."

Sasori grinned. "Done in by my own hubris. How fitting. Do me a favor Naruto-kun. Use this body as one of your puppets. So that my art may live on."

"I will. This sword has been outfitted by the Shinigami to allow me to absorb the knowledge, and skill sets of those it strikes down. Your art shall live on through me Sasori-sensei." Sasori smiled as the heart of his puppet exploded into pieces.

"Good job Naruto-kun." Kyoko's voice came from the edge of the barrier as she moved further into the area illuminating her beautiful face. "Kushina-chan will be waiting for you at your parents' home in Konoha when you get home. Currently her body is in her bed regenerating. She'll be the same age she was that she died. Which at this point is only twenty. Meaning you'll be closer to siblings than mother, and child." Her face changed to a teasing grin as she crossed her arms under her breast pushing them up slightly. "Or something more if your current pattern is anything to go by."

Naruto's face turned red. "I have no idea what you're insinuating Kyoko-hime." Naruto said looking away.

Kyoko smirked swaying her hips as she walked forward dragging a finger down Naruto's chest. "Oh I believe you know exactly what I'm insinuating Mr. Uzumaki." She leaned in whispering in his ear. "Just know this. You've peaked my interest. If you continue to do so. Well you better tell Ameyuri-chan that she's not the only woman who likes to be on top." She giggled nibbling on his ear.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Look under your pillow when you get home." Kyoko giggled, before disappearing in a purple flame.

Naruto composed himself, and sealed Sasori, Hiroku, and the Sandaime Kazekage's puppets into a scroll. He then turned, and headed back towards the village.

When he arrived he found his squad involved in a large scale battle with Deidara just outside of the city walls. Creating a shadow clone. Naruto readied a wind Rasenshuriken while the clone readied a fire one.

"Clone style: Inferno Rasenshuriken!" The two yelled throwing their attacks at Deidara.

The attacks hit with high speed causing the man to fall out of the sky. Naruto quickly moved to catch him. Slapping a chakra suppression seal on his back. "Call Ino tell her to get here asap for an interrogation."

Gaara nodded sending a messenger bird back to Konoha. He then turned to his men, and began giving orders. "I want him on complete lockdown. Nobody comes in without me, or Naruto present."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." The men responded taking the now sealed Deidara into custody.

True to his word. While the rest of the team waited patiently for Ino to arrive. Naruto moved to the desert behind the village, and using the Nativity of a world of trees technique. He created several rows of fruit trees, and a small field of empty grassland. He then used Rampart, and Waterfall to create a small lake that ran to the edge of the miniature forest.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun." Temari said as she marveled at the forty acre spread.

"Thank you Temari-chan. The aquifer I created under the waterfall is enough to last Suna the next ten years if they use the same amount Konoha does. At which point I'll have enough chakra back to come back, and create a much larger one. The only reason i didn't this time was because of all the high level techniques I've been throwing around today. Even my stamina has its limits."

Temari giggled, and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck smiling. "It's perfect Naruto-kun. You've done more for our village then anyone has the right to ask." She said kissing him on her tiptoes.

"It's your home Temari-chan. Which makes it just as important to me as my home." He said kissing her back.

"You're the best Naruto-kun."

It only took two days for Ino to arrive in Suna, and begin her interrogation of Deidara. After comparing the intel they got from him with the intel Naruto absorbed from Sasori. They deduced that the leader of Akatsuki, or at least the public leader was a man named Pein. Who was now the leader of Amegakure.

"So what's our game plan?" Kakashi asked as the group as they sat around the table in the Kazekage's dining room.

"Naruto how far can that technique of yours teleport you, and one other person?" Gaara asked.

"It would take about four jumps to get from here to Konoha. With one person I can do three jumps, before stopping to rest."

"Show me on the map where you'd like to put the jumps. This way we can establish safe houses, and supply caches at each one. I'll be sending Temari back as Suna's delegate in Konoha. Leave me the one Kunai that will likely be here in the land of Wind, and place the other markers on your way back to Konoha."

"I'll be leaving Konoha once we return. I have business in Kumo with several of their shinobi, and the Raikage." Naruto said as he pointed to a section of desert about two thirds of the way into Wind.

"You're not going to collect more girlfriends are you Naruto-kun?" Ameyuri giggled.

"It may whined up that way. Once news was made public of my return from the dead, and my heritage. The Raikage sent a proposal for a marriage contract. Citing several of his top kunoichi as possible candidates. He's looking to broker an alliance with Konoha."

"Who are they offering up. I've been to Kumo quite often." She replied putting her hands on her chin.

"From the letter Tsunade sent. It was four of them. Samui, Yugito, Karui, and Mabui."

"I've met them. Samui, and Mabui are busty beauties. Yugito is toned, and athletic. Karui is the perfect mix of both. Nice C-cups, and a toned waits, and ass. Samui is a fucking ice cube. Karui's got a temper that makes me suspect her of being a Uzumaki. Mabui, and Yugito are a healthy mix of the two. Calm under pressure, but feisty, and playful. Which is to be expected considering that it's public knowledge that Yugito is the jinjuriki of the Nibi."

"Hmm that does beg the question of what would happen if two jinjuriki produced an offspring. As far as I know it's never happened before. Though I do theorize it'd come with astronomical chakra reserves." Naruto said putting his finger to his chin.

"It would be interesting to see." Gaara agreed as a messenger hawk flew into the kitchen sitting in front of Naruto.

Unfolding the note, he read through it, and sighed. "That's just great."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Temari asked in concern.

"That fucking overgrown garden nome of a Tsuchikage has called for me to go to Iwa to discuss a marriage contract with his grand daughter." Naruto growled crumpling the paper. "And in the interest of peace has agreed for me to hear him out."

Ameyuri, and Temari moved to the side of their new boyfriend rubbing his back. "It's ok Naruto-kun we'll be right next to you the whole time." Ameyuri said kissing his head.

"Yeah, besides Tsunade said you'd hear him out. She never said you'd agree to anything." Temari added squeezing his hand.

"Besides even if he doesn't like it. We'll just kick everyone's ass we have to until we get back home." Ino smiled leaning across the table to look into his eyes, and rub his cheek.

"It appears you've got another admirer Naruto-kun." Temari smirked flicking his forehead.

"It's not his fault he's got a sex pheromone oozing of of him." Ameyuri giggled squeezing his crotch under the table.

"Is that it Yamanaka. You got caught in the fox's pheromone trap?" Temari teased seeing the tint of read that was dustin Ino's cheeks. "You planning to venture into his den looking for the treasure inside."

"Oh, and what a treasure it is. Why don't you see for yourself Temari-chan." Ameyuri grinned grabbing Temari's hand placing it on his cock. She instinctively squeezed.

"Oh Kami." Temari whispered.

"What is it Temari?" Ino asked curiously.

Temari merely blushed, and held up a finger from each hand. Both about a foot from the other. Ino's eyes widened as she looked over at Naruto who merely blushed, and lowered his head. "I know it's not that big." He said with a quivering lip.

"Naruto-kun that thing is fucking huge if it's that big." Ino said looking at him. "Who the hell told you it was small?"

"Sakura. During our last year in the academy, and all the way up until Sasuke defected. She'd corner me after class, or team meetings. She'd say that she needed to practice to be a good wife for Sasuke in the future. She'd follow me to my apartment. Saying it was the best place to go if we didn't want to get caught. It was because I lived alone in Konoha's red light district.

She'd sit me on the bed, and pull my pants down. She'd practice oral, and riding on me. She told me I'd be in trouble if anyone ever found out. She'd always make sure to point out that Sasuke was most likely bigger, and that even with his stomach covering most of it. Choji was probably bigger than me. Even without his families jutsu." Naruto said hanging his head.

"I'm gonna kill her. Slowly, and painfully." Ino said growling.

"Not before me blondie." Ameyuri added clawing the table.

"Both of you are gonna have to get in line." Temari said already grabbing her gear.

Everyone stopped as they felt the room begin to freeze. Normally that wouldn't be to suspicious. Except this was Suna… In July. Everyone turned, and looked at Haku whose body was shaking, as she clenched her fist. "That bitch." She mumbled digging her fingers into her palms. "She raped my Naruto-kun, and blamed him for it. I'll kill her. I'll make her watch while I crush her still beating heart in my hand, but first I'll make her watch while I freeze, and crush her precious Uchiha's pea sized testicals."

"I vote she gets first dibs." Ameyuri said with a shiver. "All in favor." Everyone raised their hands in response, as Gaara sent the overly eager hawk back to Konoha with a request to have Sakura detain pending interogation on the charge of statutory rape. As well as blackmail, and sexual extortion. Seeing as how Naruto was still considered a minor when he was in the academy.

Five days later the team was back in Konoha with the entire Konoha eleven,their senseis, Ameyuri, and Temari present in the Hokage's office. Sakura was sat in front of the Hokage. Her hands cuffed behind her back. "Tsunade-seama what's the meaning of this. I haven't done anything wrong." She looked around seeing the Anbu standing in the corner. "Is this about me filing appeals on Sasuke-kuns behalf?"

"No this is about the statutory rape of Naruto Uzumaki. Ino Yamanaka will display your memories of that length of time on the wall for all of us to see." Tsunade said as Sakura's face paled.

Ino activated the jutsu. Her mind tethering to Sakura's before Sakura's memories shot from her head displaying on the wall. "Huh, and here I thought we'd just watch the movie on her big ass forehead." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Ino giggled causing the image to go fuzzy for a moment. "Stop Naruto-kun I need to concentrate." She said bringing the image back into focus. Bot Ameyuri, and Temari elbowed Naruto playfully in the ribs.

The images clearly showed Sakura molesting, and extorting Naruto exactly as he had said. "Sakura Haruno, in light of the evidence presented. I have no choice but to find you guilty of all charges. However seeing as how you committed these crimes against the son of a former Hokage, and the heir to two of Konoha's prestigious clans. Something I'm sure many of the shinobi in this room. Myself included take very seriously." Tsuned said looking around the room at the other clan heirs, and the clan head in Asuma's case. recieving nods from each of them. Even Choji, and Kiba. Two of the happiest, and most jovial of the group next to Naruto himself had stern looks on their faces.

"Tsunade-sama please. In light of my five years of service to the village. I beg for leniency." Sakura said hoping the Hokage would show her some form of mercy.

"As much as I'd like to throw you out that window, and banish you from this village. That decision is out of my hands." Tsunade informed her folding her hands under her chin. "You see Haruno. Since you committed a violent act against a member of one of Konoha's clans. That makes this a clan affair. As such you will be signed over as a legal slave to Naruto Uzumaki. Your fate lies in his hands. You are his property now. He may kill, torture, banish, or rape you. He can even use you as a breeding farm to restore the Uzumaki clan."

Sakura's face flushed with horror, as she looked at Naruto, and then back to Tsunade. "Please Tsunade-saama be reasonable. This was years ago. I was just a kid. I was experimenting. I didn't mean any harm by it"

"Don't beg me for mercy Haruno. Beg your new master. Naruto-kun get your pet out of my office." Tsunade ordered dismissing the impromptu court.

Naruto walked forward slapping a chakra seal on Sakura's neck, before uncuffing her, and tossing her to Kakashi. "Kakashi take her back to the guild hall, and lock her in my office. Nobody touches her until I get back."

"And where are you going fearless leader."

"My mother is waking up soon. I would prefer she not be alone when she does." Naruto said jumping from the window. While it was true that he wanted to see his mother. He also wanted to go to the clan's private training ground in the back of the compound. It was the perfect place to test out his new puppets in a private place.

When Naruto arrived he heard the sound of slow deep breaths coming from the upstairs bedroom. Following the sounds. He opened the door to the master bedroom to see Kushina lying naked on the bed. Her flawless pale skin glistening in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun." She said with a smile opening her eyes. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah but you're back now, and that's all that matters." Naruto smiled, before he was tackled, and hugged by a flying Kushina. Who immediately pushed his head into her breast. Hugging him like he'd disappear if she let go. "Madam as much as I appreciate hugging you after sixteen long years. You may want to put on some clothing."

Kushina blushed looking down at her naked form, before gaining a teasing grin. "What's wrong Naruto-kun. Am I not as pretty as the other girls Shinigami-sama says you've been running around with."

Naruto grinned having some experience with this now thanks to Ameyuri. "Now now I didn't say that. However if you continue to sit here in front of me. Completely naked looking as beautiful as you do. I'll have no choice but to ravage you until both of our legendary Uzumaki stamina gives out."

Kushina's face reddened. However her Uzumaki stubbornness wouldn't allow her to give up the game. "As much as I'd love to see that Naruto-kun. You don't get to just bed the princess of Whirlpool because you're a cutie with a silver tongue. You've got to earn it. Now I know all about the CRA. So I have a proposal."

"And what would that be great Uzu-hime." Naruto smiled looking at her.

"We start out as roommates, and friends. Since I came back at the age of twenty one. We're closer to being peers than mother, and son. So we let things to take their natural route."

"I'm good with that, but be warned. You tease me by walking around naked, or the like. I will be forced to institute a slap ass police." Naruto chuckled.

Kushina giggled. "I'd expect nothing less from the head of the Uzumaki clan, and the leader of the scruffy mercenary guild of Konoha." She said standing. "Now come on I'm hungry, and Ichiraku sounds perfect right now." She turned towards the closet. Only to receive a smack on her ass. "eep. What was that for?"

"Ten minutes, and you still haven't put clothes on. Smack ass came into effect." Naruto grinned. "And what an ass it is."

Kushina blushed going towards the closet. Putting an extra sway in her step as she did.

The two spent the rest of the day catching up. Kushina told him stories of her time as a kunoichi. Naruto told her about his life growing up, and the adventures he had, both with his team, and after ending up in waves.

The two were currently enjoying their tenth bowl of ramen when Haku entered the restaurant. "I'm sorry to interrupt your daily inhalation of ramen, but you wanted me to inform you when the Kumo team was ready to depart."

Naruto looked up at her, a mouthful of ramen still in his mouth."Thank you Haku-chan." He managed to get out without spilling the ramen.

"Naruto-kun what have I said about talking with your mouthful?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile.

Naruto quickly swallowed his ramen, before chuckling nervously. "Um I have no idea what you're talking about Haku-chan. I would never be so stupid as to forget my table manners in front of three beautiful women."

Ayame, and Kushina blushed at being called beautiful. While Haku merely smiled, and placed her hand on his thigh. "Now Naruto-kun. You wouldn't be trying to slip out of your mistake with silver words. Now would you?" She asked.

"Of course not. I take full responsibility for my actions, and apologize for any uncomfortability those actions may have caused." Naruto said raising his hands.

Kushina giggled, while Ayame made a whip sound. "Good. I would hate to think what could happen if you lied to me." She smiled kissing his forehead. "Now finish eating, and we'll head out in about two hours."

"Ok Haku-chan. Want some ramen?" He smiled offering her a seat.

"I'll take a rain check on that Naruto-kun. I already had dinner, before I came to find you.." She smiled turning to head back, and pack her own equipment for the trip to Kumo.

"Wow Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were so well trained." Ayame said with a giggle as she served him another bowl.

"Haku-chan just likes to ensure I maintain my table manners when in the presence of a lady." Naruto said looking over his shoulder. As if the girl could hear him from wherever she was in the village.

"Well I'm glad someone is keeping you on track." Kushina smiled as she slurped down her ramen.

"Well I have a mission to pack for, and you have clothes to buy. Because as good as you look in them. You can not continue wearing my cloaks as dresses." Naruto said with a smile, as he placed the money for the ramen on the table.

"Aww why not? You said I look good in them." She pouted hugging the cloak to her.

Naruto chuckled placing his hand on her cheek. Leaning in he gently whispered in her ear. "Yes, but I would prefer to see you in things that hugged that gorgeous figure of yours."

Kushina's face reddened before she responded. "Now Naruto-kun is that how one roommate speaks to another roommate?" She asked with a giggle.

"It is when said roommate is attempting a hostile takeover of the other roommates clothing so she doesn't have to get off her cute butt, and go shopping." He replied biting her ear.

"Fine I'll go shopping. But seeing as you're the clan head. I have no access to the clan funds. So therefore You're gonna have to lend me your cloak. Unless you want me doing missions butt naked." Kuushina said triumphantly.

"Does that mean you're not wearing any underwear?" Ayame asked with a blush.

"Take a look in the cloak, and tell me." Kushina said with a smirk leaning over to give the two of them a peek down her cloak. Naruto already knew the answer, but wouldn't pass up being given permission to peek down her clothes.

"Well you know Kushi-chan. Public nudity is legal in just about every country I know of. And I don't think anyone would mind a naked kunoichi performing missions."

Ayame, and Kushina both seemed slightly shocked. "You're telling me you wouldn't mind everyone eyeing me naked?" Kushina asked.

"Not at all. I know that kunoichi, and to a lesser extent shinobi often take seduction missions. I know that dating several kunoichi chances are one or more of them is going to have to seduce a target at some point. Besides I'm being allowed multiple partners, and the ability to sleep around as I please. Why shouldn't I allow them the same courtesy?"

"Wow Naruto-kun. That's pretty big of you." Ayame smiled rubbing his hair. "Now I'm extra glad you two stopped in. Aside from the fact that I know we'll be able to make rent this month."

"What do you mean Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Well Naruto-kun you know you're our best customer." Naruto nodded. "Well with the stigma around you it kinda drove other customers away. You coming around. The money the Sadaime used to put on your tab every month kept the lights on. After you left we had to go into debt while we tried to build a new customer base. Dad had to take out two loans on the house. We've barely been staying above water since you left."

"Kushina-chan go back to the house, and pack my gear for me will you? I have some things to discuss with Ayame-chan." Kushina nodded running off to the house.

"Ayame will you close the shop for now?" Naruto asked.

Ayame nodded, and closed the door. "What did you wanna talk about Naruto-kun?"

"I take the old man is too stubborn to accept a generous gift from a lifelong friend."

"You'd be right on that end. I suggested asking you for some help once you got settled in. He said he didn't spend all those years teaching you to stand on your own, just to come, and ask you for charity sixteen years later." She sighed putting her head in her hand.

"Hmm so we have to find a way to get you some cash. While making it not look like a gift." Naruto pondered.

"Yeah. I wish they had one of those strip clubs here. I could probably make back the money in a week." She groaned.

"Strip club? What's that?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're kinda like brothels. Only instead of sleeping with the customers. The girls dance on stage, and remove their clothes. People tip them by throwing money while they dance. They can also request private dances for a flat rate."

"Why have I never heard of these?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Because they're relatively new. They just started popping up in Kiri after the fifth Mizukage took office. Some of the war orphans who had come of age opened a couple of them in the village. Since the war there has been going on for the past twelve years. A lot of them didn't have a quality education to fall back on once their conscription ended. I only heard about it from a traveler who happened to stop by the restaurant a couple of days ago." Ayame explained.

"If one of these were to open here. Would you actually work at one?" Naruto asked already running the numbers in his head to build stages, and stock a bar for a week. He might even see if he could get Choji to whip up a few recipes that could be prepared quickly.

"Yeah. I even know a couple of kunoichi who would moonlight there. The shinobi trade is good, but the high profile missions. The ones with the best pay. They normally go to the more recognized shinobi. People with names like, 'the copycat ninja', 'the genjutsu mistress', or 'the green beast of Konoha'. It's especially hard for kunoichi to get names like that. Currently there are only three in Konoha, and one of them is the Hokage."

"I've got a few high profile missions under my belt from the country of Waves. I'll have something ready to open by the time I come back from Iwa. Shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks, a month at the most. Can you guys hold out until then?"

"Maybe, like I said it's been a bit rough." Ayame admitted with a sigh.

"In that case make me eighty bowls of ramen to go. Get me twenty pork, twenty beef, twenty chicken, and twenty miso." Naruto smiled taking out a scroll.

"Naruto I doubt even you'll eat eighty bowls before they get cold."

Naruto began drawing storage seals on the scroll. "These seals will store the ramen, and keep it fresh until I'm ready to eat it. I'll store as you cook. They'll be hot, and ready whenever I decide to open them." Naruto smiled as he finished up another seal. Ayame smiled, and went straight to work cooking the order.

Once the order was complete. Naruto paid, and finished with the sealing process. "Alright Ayame-chan, practice your dancing skills. Because I expect a private audition when I get back." He smirked placing the scroll in his back pocket."

"So does that mean I have to start calling you boss?" Ayame asked with a blush.

"Oh I like that, but I think master suits me more." Naruto replied rubbing her cheek.

"Yes sir, I'll be ready when you get back." She said pushing her cheek into his hand.

After leaving the ramen stand. Naruto returned to his home, and found Kushina waiting for him with a scroll full of supplies. "This should be everything you need on your trip Naruto-kun. Before I came here I went to Tsunade, and registered with the mercenary guild. I'll be taking a few missions while you're gone."

"Do I need to get you a couple of outfits for missions, and shopping while I'm gone?" Naruto asked reaching for his wallet.

"That won't be necessary." She smiled. "You see I decided to test you your little public nudity suggestion. I found out that I really really like it." She giggled a small bit of excitement running down her thigh.

Naruto grinned, and walked forward slapping her ass. "I warned you." He said cheekly.

Kushina giggled shaking her ass lightly. "Oh I'm well aware of that Naruto-kun. However I never said I didn't like having my ass grabbed, and smacked. In fact your friend Kiba took a swipe at it when I stopped to visit Tsume-chan on my way home."

"Oh he did, did he?" Naruto smirked looking at her.

"Oh yes. I gotta say you've got some cute friends. Though if you wanna get back at him. His mom, and sister have had their eye on you since you got back. They said it's like you're admitting a pheromone that's been making every woman around you lose their inhibitions. It seems to affect the Inuzuka's more because of their heightened senses. It's like you being near has turned every woman into a drooling whore."

"I'll look into it, but first I have to go check my room for something the Shinigami left me." Naruto said walking back towards his room.

There on the nightstand was a note, and a stack of photos. Picking up the note first. He read it out loud. "Dear Naruto. If you haven't figured it out by now I might as well tell you. I've altered the pheromone you put out when you sweat. You see Kami, Yami, and I have a bet going. To see who can take over the elemental nations first. Yami has chose the man known as Madara. The one I asked you to kill. She let him out of hell to do so. His plan is to use a powerful Genjutsu to do so. To do it though he needs all nine bijuu.

Kami has chosen Orochimaru. A man who only ever sought knowledge, and power. His plan is through simple military expansion. I chose you. I'd suggest military expansion combined with taking over the criminal underworld. Your plan for this strip club is a good start. It's a great way to launder money, by mixing it with a cash trade.

I've left a scroll in the top drawer containing some basic dances for your main stage, and your private dance area. As well as some attractive costume design. Install a pole outside, and leave a shadow clone to lead some dancing classes while you're gone. I also left some 'motivation' for you on the table. Good luck Naruto-kun. Love Kyoko."

Placing the letter down. Naruto picked up the stack of pictures on the table. He was quickly aroused when he found out that the first few were of Kyoko in a set of lacy black lingerie. He could make out her nipples through the sheer material. "I wonder how that damn thing holds her up. There's no support whatsoever." He marveled as he flipped through the photos.

The last few showed the great Shinigami topless. Her thin G-string pulled up into her pussy lips. Revealing the cleft of her cunt. "Note to self. Kill Orochimaru soon. Then bust open the gates of heaven, and teach Kami-chan a lesson about her choice in men." Naruto said stashing the photos in his night stand, before departing for the gates to meet his team.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, and his team approached the gates of Kumo. It had been two long days on the road. The team had only slept for a few hours each night, before breaking camp. Not wanting to take the risk of the Akatsuki sending a larger team after them.

News had quickly spread of Naruto's defeat of both Sasori, and Deidara. After Iwas, and Suna had published that the bounties on the two criminals had been claimed by the young Uzumaki. Which had itself earned him a S-rank entry in the bing book from Ame. The entry puzzled the rest of the world, but thanks to Naruto's knowledge of the Akatsuki. He knew it was because their public leader was the head of ame. It was also likely due to the fact that Naruto now possessed two of Akatsuki's rings. With Orocimaru possessing a third. It would likely hinder the rate at which they could extract bijuu greatly.

That was a good thing in Naruto's opinion. It meant that should they actually get their hands on a jinjuriki. Naruto's team would have longer to mobilize, and retrieve them, before their subsiquent death.

"So the great Naruto-Uzumaki. Youngest man to ever gain a S-rank finally graces my village." The Raikage said as he greeted them with his muscular arms open wide. More than likely in a atempt to show off his own physical strength.

"It's good to finally meet you Raikage-saama." Naruto smiled extending his own muscular arm. Which the Raikage eagerly shook.

"Now no don't start with all that saama crap kid. It's A." The Raikage smiled. "Now I know you'd like to get to your hotel, and rest. However I'd like you to meet the potentiol canidates first. They're waiting at the tower now, and I know a man of your standing would hate to keep a lady waiting."

"Of course A. Lead on." Naruto said gesturing to the gates.

The three mercanaries arrived, and just as Ameyuri had told him. The four beauties were waiting. Each sitting in their normal battle atire. "So this is the Uzumaki." Yugito said looking him over. "He looks physically strong, but how skilled is he."

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?" A replied gesturing to the only other man in the room.

"Well Uzumaki, can you measure up." She said standing directly in front of him. "Because peace treaty be damned. I will not be shakled to a weak mate."

"I'm more than willing to prove my abilities to you. If you'd like I will take all four of you on at once. Whoever I don't impress gets to walk away. No hurt feelings. Sound good?"

Yugito looked at the other women in the room who nodded. "Sounds good. We'll even give you a full day to rest. We'll meet you tomorrow morning at one of our training fields. Mabui will come by your hotel room tomorrow to pick you up." She said exiting the room.

Mabui walked forward smiling. "I think she likes you. That's the longest conversation she's willingly had with a man aside from Raikage-saama, or his brother." She said. "I understand you are under the CRA in your village. We had hoped that you would accept a challenge to test your skill. The four of us had already agreed prior to your arrival. If you can defeat the four of us. We will all willingly marry you."

"I hope I don't dissapoint you." Naruto said kissing her hand gently.

Back at the hotel. Naruto sat in his room with his teammates. The room was a single king sized bed. Which the three would share incase of emergancy. "So Naruto-kun what's your plan for the Akatsuki?" Haku asked exiting the bath in a fluffy white robe from the hotel.

"I know I can't take the entire orignazation myself. Now that it's been publicized that I took down Sasori, and Deidara. Even if I don't personally feel like taking credit for Deidara since it was a sneak attack while you guys distracted him. They'll still likely send more people next time. Hopefully they send the zombie duo next time."

"Who are the zombie duo?" Haku asked running a comb through her long dark hair.

"It's the name that's been given to Kakuzu, and Hidan." Ameyuri replied as she put on a pair of black tights, and a white tank top. "They're the only Akatsuki members who actually operate in public eye. Mostly because Kakuzu insist on keeping up his side business as a bounty hunter."

"Which is likely a front to help fund the Akastuki's operations. Ame is a minor village, and doesn't have the surplus of missions coming into it that the major villages have. Bounties are a easy way to move legitimate funds into the village without anyone taking notice." Naruto addes throwing on his casual clothes.

"You think they'll team anyone else up with them?" Ameyuri asked.

"Likely the two we're looking for. As far as I can tell each team has been assigned a certain target. I'm supposed to be Kisame, and Itachi's for some reason." Naruto replied.

The conversation was interupted by a hurried knock at the door. Naruto rushed foraward opening it. A frantic Mabui ran in. Sweat dripping down her beautiful face. "Naruto-kun we need your help. Yugito was attacked by the Akatsuki about two miles from here while going to the training grounds. She sent me back to get help. I don't know if they got her or not."

"Meet me at the gates in two minutes with something of hers. Preferably a unwashed article of clothing I can use to track her incase they captured her." Naruto replied going to grab his supplies. Mabui nodded taking off to Yugito's apartment.

Naruto's team arrived at the gates to see the Raikage standing next to Mabui. "Naruto Uzumaki. I'm charging you as a mercenary with a S-rank mission to retrieve Jonin Yugito Nii from the Akatsuki at all cost."

"I'd have done it anyway A." Naruto said turning to Mabui. "Did you get something with her scent."

Mabui blushed slightly holding out a pair of kitten print panties. "Unfortunatly the only thing still in the hamper was her underwear. Yugito likes to do laundry by the article of clothing so it's easier to sort."

Naruto looked around at everyone with a stern face. "What I'm about to do is never spoken of again."

"Whatever panty sniffer just go get my niece. Besides you'll probably whined up with your face burried in them sooner than later anyway." A said with a smirk.

Naruto huffed, and pressed the panties to his nose taking a deep breath. "Got her lets go." He said sprinting off in the direction of her scent.

"How are you sure she's in this direction?" Ameyuri asked.

"Thanks to the Kyuubi my senses are higher than a Inuzuka. I could smell a two day trail in a rain storm if I had the person's scent."

"LItlle cocky aren't you?" Ameyuri asked as they ran through the mountain ranges.

"Not a exageration. I had to track a bandit group who were using the rain storms in Wave to kidnap young girls. I only found them, because one of the girl's managed to rip a members shirt while he was grabbing her." Naruto said as he took a hard left into what looked like a cavern.

The team came upon a winded Yugito facing off against Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame. "Ameyuri-taicho chat are you doin here?" Kisame said looking at her, before scowling at the sight of Naruto carrying the Kibikiribocho..

"I'm recalling you. Us remaining members have allied ourselves with Naruto Uzumaki, and the Konoha mercenary guild." She ordered holding up the Kiba blades.

Naruto looked at Itachi. "Itachi it's time to cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war."

Itachi, and Kisame looked at each other, and nodded, before turning their weapons on their former partners. "You fucking traitors!" Hidan yelled launching his scythe at Kisame.

"You can't be a traitor to someone you were never loyal to in the first place." Kisame said bating the scythe away.

"I've always helt loyalty to Konoha. Naruto-kun, and the Sandaime were the only ones given my code to return to Konoha." Itachi said firing a water dragon at Kakuzu's fire mask.

"Any advice on how to beat these guys Itachi?" Naruto asked summoning a few clones.

"You'll have to destroy all five of Kakuzu's hearts. I still haven't figured out a way to kill Hidan though."

Naruto growled channeling wind chakra into his blade. "i'll take Hidan myself. The rest of you team up on Kakuzu. Leave him alive, but subdued."

"Naruto-kun I strongly advise against that plan." Itachi said tossing his cloak aside.

"I know you do, but I've studied the Jashinist religion. Someone like Hidan is a perfect match for me. With my clones it'll be harder for him to get any of my blood." Naruto replied sending a volley of clones to seperate the two of them. He then followed Hidan into one of the adjacent rooms, before throwing up a barrier to keep his team from interfearing.

"Pretty fucking stupid of you to try, and fight me alone." Hidan grinned licking his blade.

"Call it tactical. You see if a accedient happens, and Kakuzu gets killed that's fine. As long as I'm responsible for his death that's fine. You on the other hand. This blade is designed to kill anything it strikes down. Regardless of their so called immortality." Naruto grinned chanelling more chakra into his blade. Causing the seals the Shinigami placed on it to glow.

Hidan's eyes widened. Jashin had told him that the only two things that could perminantly kill him. Were complete disinagration, and a weapon blessed by the Shinigami. "You fucker. Fuck the plan I'm killing you now." He said jumping forward taking a swipe, only to have his blade caught, and deflected by Naruto's sword.

Naruto followed up with a kick to the sternam sending him flying back. "Come on Hidan. I expect better from the embassador of Jashin." He taunted twirling his sword. Hidan growled flicking his wrist. Causing his blade to fly from its handle on a cable.

Naruto batted the object cutting through the cable. The scythe head went flying landing against one of the nearby walls. Hidan growled turning the handle around to reveal a hidden blade on the bottom of the shaft. "You basterd. I'm going to spread your guts all over this fucking country for that."

Naruto grinned watching as the man's movements began to slow significantly. He had henjied several of his clones during the begining of the fight. The had already started the gravity barrier, and it looked as if it was finally taking effect. 'Damnit he's good. The seals are already at eight times gravity. He may actually have a minor healing factor that's helping him.' Naruto thought as he ducked another strike.

Hidan inwardly groaned as he felt his ribs being pushed into his lungs with every breath. 'Fuck why's it getting so hard to breath.' He growled taking another swing only to have his arm severed, by the large blade. 'Who the fuck uses a sword that big one handed. It's like he's dancing with the fucker.' Hidan cursed as he watched his hand roll off to the side.

Hidan smirked as he saw a opening in Naruto's defense, and went for it. His grin widened when he managed to stab the tip of his spear into Naruto's leg. It quickly fell though when Naruto grabbed his wrist. "Sucker." Naruto said swinging his blade down tearing the man's body in half.

"At least I'm gonna die with a raging boner." Hidan grinned as he coffed out the last of his blood.

"That's the one bad thing about being a 'immortal'. You get careless, because you think you'll just walk away from anything." Naruto said as he picked up Hidan's head sealing it into a scroll.

Dropping the barrier Naruto returned to see that his group had managed to subdue Kakuzu. "How'd you guys manage that. I still see all his mask in tact."

"Tsukoyomi." Itachi said fixing his singed collar. "His body may be immune to physical damage, but his mind wasn't conditioned for the mental strain that the Tsukoyomi puts on a person."

Naruto smiled, and steped forward severing the man's head. "Itachi you take him. He's your kill. When we get back to the village I'll ask the Raikage to set the two of you up in Kumo's mercenary guild. Konoha law dictates you can't re enter the city, but it doesn't stop you from joining the guild of a allied nation. Konoha will drop your status down to banished under parol. Meaning as long as you allow a Yamanaka preferably Inoichi to examine your memories for more information on Akatsuki. You will serve a banishment sentance up to, but not exceeding ten years. At which time you will be allowed to return home.

If you choose to stay in Kumo we will ask that one of your children be married back into Konoha to restart the Uchiha clan within the village. Unless of course you wish to give your written consent for Sasuke Uchiha's semen to be extracted, and artifically inseminated into a female in order to restart the Uchiha clan within the next two years." Naruto explained.

"Your terms are acceptable, but do you know of any female who would willingly agree to bring his baby to term?" Itachi asked.

"We have one. Sakura Haruno, she's completely obsessed with Sasuke. Given the chance she would immediatly agree to carrying Sasuke's child. However she is under legal slavery of myself for crimes against the Uzumaki clan. Meaning that if she did have a child of the Uchiha clan it would be the heir to the Uchiha clan. Making the Uchiha clan a vassel of the Uzumaki clan."

"That is acceptable. I've always admired the Uzumaki cllan for their commitment to family, and their unwavering loyalty. I would feel better knowing that the new Uchiha clan was being regrown under the guidence of the Uzumaki clan."

Yugito moved to join the group after regaining her breath. Her eyes immediatly zoomed in on something protruding from Naruto's pocket. "Mr. Uzumaki what are those?"

"What are what Yugito-chan?" Naruto asked looking around.

"What. Are. Those?" She asked again pointing at Nartuo's pocket.

Naruto looked down. Only to see the panties he had used to track her hanging out of his packet. 'Shit I must have shoved them in my pocket when we took off.' He thought as he raised his hands. "Now Yugito-chan there is a perfectly logical explination for why those are in my pocket."

"Naruto Uzumaki, I am greatful what you've done for me. So I'm going to give you a three second headstart." She said flexing her fingers.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. Within second he was out of the cave, and runnning towards the safety of Kumo.

After outrunning a already tired Yugito. Naruto managed to explain that her underwear was the only thing dirty in her home when she was abducted, and that Mabui brought it to him so he could track her scent.

"From now on I'll leave a sock in a plastic bag." Yugito huffed.

"Yugito-chan we're ninja we don't wear socks." Naruto countered. "Besides I have a photographic memory. Now that I've got your scent I won't lose it."He said causing Yugito to blush.

Meanwhile back in Konoha. Ino stood over a tied up Sakura. Her long blonde hair pulled back in its usual ponytail. However instead of her normal atire. She was now dressed in a matching purple lace lingerie set, and thigh high stockings.

"I know we said Haku would get first crack at you. However she's not here at the moment." Ino said with a grin as Sakura glared at her.

"Please Ino pig. You couldn't beat me when we were kids, and you still can't beat me. The only reason I'm even here is because this is where your thug friends left me when they left. What they get tired of your skank pussy." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry about my friends. I'm sure once Naruto-kun gets back he'll inusre you see a lot more of them. Especially the big guy. I think he likes you." Ino grinned picking up a kunai from the desk.

In a swift motion she cur holes in Sakura's shirt where her nipples were, and one directly in the crotch of her tights. Sakura shrieked in response. "What the fuck do you think you're doing you perv?"

"Some payback for the damage you did to Naruto-kun's mental health. Tell me Sakura have you even started your elemental training?" Ino asked examining her nails.

"No why would I need to. When that old saggy tit hag finally comes to her senses, and releases Sasuke. He'll train me in fire style. Right before I bare the next heir to the Uchiha clan." Sakura smirked trying to rile Ino up.

"You really are hopeless. Anyway now that we're on the subject. I bet you didn't know my main affinity was lightning." Ino said as she channled lightning into her fingers, before pressing them to Sakura's clit causing her to scream. "So many nerve endings in this one spot. You'd be surprised at how much of a reaction you can get out of someone at the right frequency, and intensity."

Sakura looked at her wide eyed as Ino rubbed her electrified fingers into her vulva. "Now comes the fun part." Ino grinned placing her hands into a ram seal. In a puff of smoke a large horse like cock protruted from her crotch.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sakura asked in fear. He body shaking as she eyed the eighteen inch long member.

"What do you think you retarded bitch. I'm going to shove this up your ass." Ino said with a grin. "The only option you get. Is wether or not you decide to suck it first. Cause if you don't it goes in dry."

"You can't be serious Ino. That thing will tear me apart." Sakura cried as she struggled against the ropes.

"Oh I'm not to worried about that. Tsunade-sama developed this technique herself. It heals the tears in your ass as it makes them. Meaning I can rip your ass all night, and you'll be just fine in the morning. Now are you going to suck it, or not?"

Sakura's lip quivered. She knew without her chakra she was no match for Ino. She couldn't even get out of her restraints on her own. Seeing no other way out. She let her body go limp in defeat. "I'll suck it." She whimpered.

Ino grinned moving onto the bed to straddle Sakura's chest. Her toned ass pressed against her stomach. Sakura bluehed as she felt the other girl's smooth skin pressed against her own. "Go on slut, suck it." Ino ordered pressing the cock to her lips. Sakura ler out one last whimper, before wrapping her lips around the tip in a attempt to suck it.

Ino moaned as she watched Sakura's head bob up, and down on her cock. She'd have to ask Naruto about borrowing her every once in a while as a pussy eater. "That's it bitch. You were a useless kunoichi to begin with. The only thing you're good for is swallowing cock." She growled pinching the other girl's nipple.

Sakura yelped in surprise as she looked up at Ino with tears in her eyes. When she heard the door open, and close. She looked around Ino hoping someone was coming to save her. "I wondered why you asked for the day off of training." Tsunade said grabbing a handfull of Ino's ass.

Ino giggled looking up at the older woman. "Yes ma'am. I wanted the chance to take her, before Haku got back, and broke her." She said palming the Hokage's breast through her top.

Tsunade let out a moan. "Now who said you could go around grabbing the Hokage's breast?" She smirked looking down at Sakura. "How is she anyway?"

"She's a natural cock sucker that's for sure. Probably from all the times she went after Naruto-kun's cock. I don't even think she was really practicing. She's just a whore who needed her fix. Though she does seem to be holding back here."

"I have a solution for that." Tsunade grinned stripping off her pants. Allowing her own cock to grow from her center. She then lined it up with Sakura's ass driving it in.

Sakura let out a scream that was muffled by the cock in her mouth. "You see Ino-chan I didn't teach you the entire jutsu yet." Tsunade moaned thrusting roughly. Each thrust causing Sakura to cry out in pain. "The full jutsu secretes a powerful aphrosdisiac. The longer one uses the jutsu on someone. The further they lose themselves to pleasure. Use it to long you create a drooling cum bucket. The amount of time depends on the perons will power. Someone like her." Tsunade grinned gesturing to the now moaning Sakura. "I give her ten minutes."

"Mmm Sensei you're terrible." Ino said leaning back into the older woman. Wrapping a arm around her neck. She turned her head kissing the busty Hokage. "I love it." She grinned sliding her tongue into Tsunade's mouth as Sakura sucked her cock.

Sakura meanwhile was moaning in pleasure, as she wrapped her tongue around the member in her mouth. Her eyes staring up at Ino in pure lust. "I think she's already going." Ino moaned out petting the pink haired girl's cheek.

Sakura moaned, and smiled. Nuzzling her cheek into Ino's palm. "Wow I've never seen someone go that far that fast. She's already at the loving pet stage."

"What does that mean?" Ino asked shoving her cock down Sakura's throat recieving a moan.

"It means that she's past the point of no return. We keep this up much longer, and she'll be a drooling slut." Tsunade smirked.

"Do it." Ino grinned dispelling her own cock. She turned around dropping her ass on Sakura's face.

"Why'd you do that?" Tsunade asked.

"So I can do this." Ino grinned pulling Tsunade's breast to bounce free of their containment. Taking them into her hands. She began sucking her nipples.

Tsunade let out a moan. Her pace inceased as her cock twitched from the stimuli. She reached down rubbing the younger girls head. "Mmm Ino. We're going to have a long talk later about the liberties you seem to be taking with your Hokage." Tsunade said with smirk.

Ino smiled looking up kissing her neck. "I look forward to having a long private chat with you. Maybe I can offer you a full body massage as compansation." She giggled taking a handful of the Hokage's ass.

"I could agree to that." Tsunade moaned. "As long as that massage comes with a happy ending." She smiled reaching into Ino's bra to cup her breast.

"I wouldn't dream of anything less Sensei." Ino moaned grinding her ass against Sakura's face. While Tsunade violently pumped her cock in, and out of her cunt. "How long before she's to the point where we can whore her out in public?"

Tsunade moaned as she felt her cock pulse in the younger girl's pussy. Thanks to her chakra control, and mastery of the technique allowed her to fel every nerve ending that would have been in areal penis. "By the way she got more wet when you said that. Probably about another two or three minutes. I think she'll be the perfect gift for Naruto-kun when he arrives home."

Meanwhile back in Kumo Naruto had gotten Itachi to agree to father the baby instead of Sasuke. As he didn't want the putrid mutation of Dna that was Sasuke Uchiha to reproduce. In exhange he promised to preserve Sasuke's eyes for him to use now that Sakura was stripped of her human rights, and wouldn't be able to apeal his execution anymore. Top it off with the fact that Naruto would inform the council of the decision as part of Itachi's restitution to Konoha. There would be no argument in executing the younger Uchiha brother.

The group was currently inside the Raikage's office to give the mission report to the man in the hat himself. "Well Naruto my boy. I've got no problems with taking on Kisame, and Itachi under the terms you've laid out. Especially since you'll be taking my top four Kunoichi from me. Including one of Kumo's jinjuriki."

"I'm still not sure what the cosmic consequences of two jinjuriki's mating are, but the world will soon find out." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Well I will be personally sending paying you S-rank pay for this. Now I just need to focus on training the next generation. You said we're facing something worse than the people you fought in the tunnels?"

"Yes, the official leader of Akatsuki is a man called Pein. He possesses the Reinnagan which allows him to access the six paths of pain technique. Allowing him to create six avatars. Each one with a unique ability. The true leader is a man who claims to be Madara Uchiha. However I know that to be untrue. I'm not sure of his true identity. However he has confided in me that he has resurected Madara.

He is simply in the process of waiting for Madara to fully heal. When that happens he will kill Pein, and take his Reinnagan. One will go to him to replace his missing eye. Madara's new body has been spliced with the Dna of Hashirama Senju. This will allow him to access a Sharingan Reinnagan hybrid.

Madara alone has the power to take on all five of the current Kage single handedly. If they change their plans, and keep Pein, and Konan alive thanks to their now descitmated numbers. Then they'll have nine Kage level shinobi, along with the entirety of Ame's Shinobi forces.

Currently Ame possesses one thousand shinobi. Six hundred Genin level, three hundred Chunin level, and one hundred Jonin level. They're also in possession of four hundred bandits who are wanted in several other countries. They're granted asylum, and the authority to raid nearby countries in exchange for their complicity in the coming war."

"How long until they declare war?" Naruto asked. He hoped he'd have time to deal with Orochimaru first. If the snake was still alive when the war began. He may use it as a oppertunity to attack the leaf. Even if all five nations were to come together in a allience. It may not be enough to take on both Ame, and Oto.

It was no secret that that four of the five great nations had become extremely lax in the fragile era of relitave peace that had settled in since the end of the last great war. The only outlier was Kiri. Though their own shinobi forces had been decimated during the civil war that had only ended in the past year.

Meanwhile Ame seemed to have continued their military expansion in full after the war that decimated their country. Oto on the other hand. They had started as a military incursion in the land of Rice. Their Shinobi had been formitable enough two years ago to invade the formally imprgnable Leaf. They'd likely been increasing their strength with the aid of Orochimaru's experiments.

"We have about two years before the process is complete. Now that you've killed their expendable member. They'll close ranks, and wait for Madara to heal."

"I'll send a runner to Konoha." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Have Tsunade reinstitute war time academy curiculam. In addition we'll be double the guild's own training regimine."

"Is there anything you can leave with us. If a war is coming I want my own men to be prepared." A said folding his hands.

"Find me a empty mountain. I'll increase the gravity in the area. I'll also install seals that will slowly drain the occupants Chakra to power the seals. The constant drain will cause the trainee's Chakra to recover faster, and expand their reserves. My blood clone will also stay behind, and begin making training equipment for your forces.

The seals will equally distribute the gravity increase across the entire body. It'll be like constantly being in the training ground. It'll take some time even with clones. Which is the reason for the training ground in the first place. It'll give your troops somewhere to train until they get their hands on the new gear."

"Do you think it'll be enough?" A asked.

"We don't truly know how strong Madara will be. The only thing we can do is train our men, and hope it's enough to bring them home safe."

"Wise words kid." A said leaning in.

"Naruto-kun I have something that may help you." Itachi said stepping forward.

"What is it Itachi?"

"I did some digging during my time in Anbu, and during my time working as Orochimaru's partner in Akatsuki. Through my investigation I learned about your father. I found his blonde hair strange considering he wasn't a Yamanaka. I found he was a orphan with no parents on record.

I ran the Dna he had on record when he joined the academy. After finding a anomyly I questioned Orochimaru. He admitted that he experimented with Tsunade's Dna. Your father was the result of splicing the Dna of Tsunade Senju with Karishin Uchiha. A member of my clan who went missing during the Second Shinobi world war.

I have a theory that i can use Tsukoyomi to awaken your Sharingan. If I can then I will transplant my own Sharingan into you once I recieve Sasuke's eyes, and you awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Is it even possible for someone who's a quarter Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan?" A asked.

"Yes, but the stress needed is greater. Especially if their parent didn't have the Sharingan unlocked at the time of their conception." Itachi explained turning to Naruto. "When you're ready."

"Do it." Naruto said without hesitation.

Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes. "Tsukoyomi."

Naruto's world went red as he looked around. His hands, and feet were nailed, and tied to a cross. The vipers in the pit below constantly biting at his ankles. The pain was bad, but it was nothing he hadn't taken before during his training with Zabuza, and the four previous Hokage.

"I apologize in advance for what you are about to experience over the next seventy two hours Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he faded from sight.

Naruto found that his eyelids must have been removed. As he couldn't close his eyes when he saw a naked, and beaten Haku kneeling before a group of Kiri Shinobi. Next to her was a equally beaten Ameyuri.

"I think the traitor bitch looks better with those freaky teeth knocked out." One says squeezing her chin. Ameyuri glares at him weakly. Her body racked with pain.

"And thanks to these Chakra restriction seals are great for bloodline bitches." Another said groping Haku's breast roughly.

Naruto struggled against the binds. Fighting despretly to free himself, and save two of his loves.

"We're waisting time. Let's get to it before that blonde bastard tracks them here." The leader said pulling out a rather large girls paled as the men moved closer to them.

Naruto struggled pulling his body weight against his resraints. Meanwhile the snakes trransformed into black mambas. Their toxin getting worse as more of it pumped into his veins.

Naruto looked back down to eye level only to see Ameyuri, and Haku being violently mouth raped by the Kiri Shinobi. Their eyes were watering, and their hair was already a mess. The image of the men's cocks bulging in his lovers' throats burning into his mind.

Naruto couldn't stop his cock from hardening as he heard a moan escape Haku's lips when one of the men rubbed his cock against her pussy.

The moans got worse when Naruto witinessed two of the men shove their cocks into the two girls. He couldn't understand it. He should hate this, but for some reason his body was reacting differently. It was reacting with arousal instead of disgust.

What Naruto wasn't aware of was that this was a ploy by both Itachi, and the Kyuubi. Kyuubi had convinced Itachi when the Tsukoyomi was first initiated. That the current state of clan structures was flawed. The need, and desire to ensure that Kekkei Genkai were inheritted had caused clan genetics to becoms stagnint due to long term inbreeding.

Kyuubi's plan was to take Naruto's multiple wives. Have them become impregnated by various Shinobi, and then adding his Chakra to Naruto's semen. He'd override enough of their genetic material to give the kid some of Naruto's physical charicteristics. While at the same time keeping the best genetic traits from all three parents. Effectivly shortening the time that evelution within the family would take.

Which was why Naruto was now enjoying the sight of Ameyuri willingly stroking the cocks of two men while the third had his balls sucked into her mouth. Itachi's job was to keep the images flowing. While Kyuubi's was to pump hormones into Naruto's body constantly. The process would create a artificial fetish for watching his women get fucked. Which would also give Kyuubi some variety in his vourysm.

The seventy two hours passed, and Naruto's eyes flashed open. Revealing a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan. "It worked Naruto-kun." Samui said with a smirk.

"I have a request." Yugito said stepping forward.

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone else travels back to Konoha together. You, and I go on a little vacation together on our way to Iwa for your next meeting. Once we make it to Iwas you'll send a blood clone with me as back up for my trip back to Konoha, and then give Kurotsuchi the same curtiousy when you bring her back as well. "

"I can do that."

Later that day Naruto stood waiting at the gates of Kumo waiting for Yugito. What Naruto didn't know was that while he was in the Tsukoyomi. Matatabi had been able to talk to Kyuubi. Given the close procimety of their containers. Kyuubi had informed her of the plan. Matatabi then informed Yugito of said plan.

At first Yugito wasn't sure about the idea. Until Matatabi agreed to use her womb as a sampling dish. Taking the best parts of ever deposit, and storing them. Then using Naruto's sperm as a base. She'd give her what could possibly be the strongest children in the elemental nations.

It didn't hurt that she had been secretly wiring Yugito's brain in a similar fashion since she was a child. It wasn't for as complex of a reason as Kurama's. It was actually for the simple fact that she was bored of hacing ruthless killers for host. She wanted to reclass into a slut this time around.

She knew it may not be right, but the Bijuu enjoyed using their containers as roleplaying characters. The creatures were well aware that if a human entered heaven they got the chance to reincarnate, and if they went to hell. They served a sentance equivilant to that of a prison sentance before returning to the earth to try again. Meaning that there was no permenant consquences for the actions of a Jinjuriki under the influence of their Bijuu.

Naruto smiled when he saw Yugito aproach him in her normal attire. "I'll have to make a stop before we cross the boarder. Earth country is a lot more dry, and warm compared to here. I'll need to buy some new clothes for the trip."

"Of course Yugito-chan. I was going to offer to take you shopping anyway. Considering Konoha has a much more humid climate than Kumo." Naruto said smiling.

Yugito smiled back, and lead the way from the village. There was a small town on the boarder that she knew would sell the kind of clothing she was looking for. If they made good time she could easily buy her clothing, and enjoy a nice long vacation with her new lover.

It took roughly four hours of running to reach the town that Yugito wished to shop in. Luckily both companions were Jinjuriki. Which meant that even after four hours of running. Both parties weren't even close to winded.

"So where's this shop at?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Oh I know where it is. I want the clothing to be a surprise though. So I want you to go to the Tanuki inn, and get us a room for the night. After I return I'll change, and we can go get some dinner." Yugito smiled kissing his cheek. "And if you're a good boy tonight. You'll be in for a nice surprise." She bit his ear, before running off towards the store.

Naruto practically sprinted into the hotel, and ordered a room, before taking a long hot bath. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin as he thought of the kind of fun Yugito had implied.

"Having fun there Naruto-kun?" A familiar voice came from the door.

Naruto jumped, and turned only to be greeted by the Shinigami herself. "Oh Kyoko-hime it's you." Naruto said relaxing slightly. His face still red as he noticed the boner that was poking up from his bath water.

"I see you were having naughty thoughts. Thinking about your new kitty cat." She giggled causing her breast to jiggle slightly in her top.

"Maybe, but the real question is what kind of pervert deity pops in on her champion while he's erect in the bath tub." Naruto teased causing Kyoko's cheeks to redden.

"The same kind who leaves sexy pictures for her champion to find." Naruto smiled standing from the tub.

"Well we have a couple of hours until your friend gets back." Kyoko smiled letting her robe fall revealing the same lingerie from the photos. Only now she had the inclusion of a garter belt, and a pair of matching thigh highs. "Dry off, and head to the bed. I want you to lay down, and wait for me."

Naruto smirked. Using Wind Chakra he quickly dried himself, and moved to lay down on the bed.

A moment later the room was bathed in red light, and Kyoko walked out strutting towards the bed. Using her psyonic power she moved one of the lounge chairs in front of the bed. "Move as close to the edge of the bed as possible."

Naruto scooted down sticking his back to the bed with Chakra. His balls dangling off the edge as his cock stood erect.

Kyoko grinned leaning back. Lift her leg she slowly began running her peticured toes along the bottom of his erection. "You've done a phenominal job Naruto-kun. In the course of a few weeks you've taken out a majority of your targets." She smiled stroking him. Electing a string of moans from the muscular Shinobi. "I'd say you're well on your way to earning impregnating me."

Naruto moaned as his cock twitched beneath her foot. "I got a look inside your mind during the Tsukyomi." She grinned wrapping her soles around his shaft. Naruto's face turned deep red. "I didn't know you were such a pervert Naruto-kun. The big bad Harold of the Shinigami. Enjoys watching his lovers being brutally manhandled by other men."

"That's not true." Naruto moaned as he tried to stutter out a response.

"Oh but it is. The minute you saw Ameyuri-chan, and Haku-chan get into it your hormones went into overdrive. You loved it didn't you?" She said with her ever pressent smirk as she stroked faster. Focusing her Godly Chakra into her feet. Causing them to warm, and vibrate against the throbbing member in their grasp. "I'm conciously denying you release, while simotaniously increasing your arousal. You should be feeling a undyable amount of frustration. You won't be allowed to cum until you admit it."

Naruto moaned as he felt his body at the brink of exploding. He could feel his cum boiling in his balls as he watched her careful, and mythatical mennstrations of his cock. He was conciously trying to bite back the arousal. Refusing to admit to it. Even if it was quite obvious by the way his cock twitched every time she brought it up.

Deciding that her prey wouldn't break simply based off of her footjob. Skilled as it was. Kyoko leaned down. Deminstrating her amazing flexability, and licked the tip of his cock while continueing her careful stroking.

Naruto moaned throwing his head back. His cock was straining painfully with the desire to cum. He could tell he was getting close to the point of bursting.

Kyoko watched, and decided that now was the time to go in for the kill. Kneeling down in front of him. She slid her massive H cups over his cock, and began slowly stroking him in her valley of cleavage. Thanks to his size she could easily suck the first few inches of his cock while she stroked the rest. She moaned as she tasted the precum that dripped freely from his cock. Like a half open faucet.

Naruto groaned as he felt his cock push into his lover's warm moist mouth. He was now desprit to cum. The amount of jizz in his balls was now to the point of maximum copaciety. He swore he could feel his balls swelling as they strained to produce more, and begged to explode inside the waiting mouth of the busty Goddess.

"I can tell you're begging to cum Naruto-kun. All you have to do is say it. Say it, and I'll let you cum. Just say you enjoy watching your lover's being used by other men." She knew it wasn't even completely Kyuubi's fault. As Naruto had already shown early signs when Kushina had told him about Kiba's little ass slap.

"Fuck I admit it." Naruto moaned out thrusting into her cleavage and mouth. "I think it's fucking hot when my lovers act like sluts. I think it's fucking amazing when they let people grope them in public, and when they walk around half naked.

Kyoko smirked, and released the block on Naruto's orgasm. She immediatly regretted the consequences of her actions. The repressed orgasm was now coming out in spades. Naruto's cum quickly filled her mouth, before the resounding pressure caused his cock to pop free of her mouth. The remaining jets of orgasmic fluid sprayed across her face, and breast. Covering both in the thick white liquid.

"Wow Naruto-kun that was amazing. You'll be sprouting out new clan members in no time if you shoot even half this much in a girl." Kyoko giggled licking the cum that dribbled down her lips, and cheek. "Now I suggest you get cleaned up before your date gets back from shopping." Kyoko giggled vanishing.

Naruto looked at where she was sitting only moments ago, and saw a note in it's place. 'Never deny what brings you pleasure Naruto-kun. Those that love you will understand. Besides most women share your inclinations. Next time we meet though. You're in for one hell of a reward. Love your Kyoko.' Naruto smiled as he read the note, and tucked it into his pants pocket.

About a hour later the hotel door opened to reveal a smiling Yugito who wordlessly moved from the doorway to the bathroom. Naruto smiled as he put the finishing touches on his outfit.

The moment Yugito exited the Naruto felt as if his heart stopped. Standing before him was the beautiful Yugito Nii. Wearing a daek blue dress. Th top half cut into a Y shape. Showing off both her cleavage, and her sides. Being tied around the neck, and upper back similar to bikini top. The skirt of the dress drapped down to her ankles, with a slit that ran up her right thigh.

Yugito giggled as she watched Naruto's mouth hanf agape. "You'll cat flies if you leave that open." She smiled closing his mouth.

Naruto blinked for a moment before coming back to the land of the cohearint. "Sorry Yugito-chan. You just look so…. Wow." Naruto sighed dazed.

"Do I really look that good?" Yugito asked with a bluch folding her hands together while twittling her thumbs. She never actually been on a date before. Most men either to scared to ask her, or they only wanted to get her into bed. While she was sure Naruto was excited to sleep with her. She knew that he was a genuinly caring individual, who would actually honor, and cherish her.

"You look… Wow. I just can't find the words to say how beautiful you look right now." Naruto said putting a hand on her cheek.

"If you keep on making me blush I'm goinng to have to kiss you." She smiled putting her hand on his, as she nuzzled her cheek into his palm.

"That's a sentance I am more than willing to take." He said rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone.

Yugito smiled softly, and leaned in. Placing a small kiss on his lips. Her cherry chaptstic brushing against his lips tenderly. "You taste like cherries Yugito-chan." Naruto smiled.

"You taste like ramen." She giggled kissing him again.

"Do you people think I just bathe in the stuff?" He asked with smirk pulling her into him.

"Well we do know you dump it down your pants at least." She teased nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"You're more then welcome to check my pants. I assure you there's no ramen to be found." He teased back swaying with her gently.

"I would, but if you don't feed me soon. You're going to become this kitty's dinner." She giggled squeezing his ass.

"Then allow me to rectify that." Naruto smiled taking her hand leading her out the door.

The two Shinobi made their way through town, and into a resturant at the edge of town. The desk lady at the hotel had told him that this was the best resturant in town. Yugito giggled as she was lead into the resturant.

Naruto pulled out Yugito's chair for as she sat down, and crossed her legs. Allowing the slit of her dress to open slightly more. Revealing a lack of a panty waistband. Naruto blushed as he took a seat across from her. 'Is she really not wearing panties?' Naruto asked himself, as he looked her over. It was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra thanks to the nature of the dress.

"So Naruto I heard from Matatabi that you bear a similar scent to that of the Shinigami. Why is that?" She asked taking a sip of wine.

"I may have lied when I said I was in a coma in wave." Naruto said as he ordered a steak, and baked potatoe. "I was visited by the Shinigami during my near death experience after the battle with Sasuke."

Yugito's eyes widened as she looked at him. "What did he say?"

"Well first the Shinigami is a woman. She came to me, and gave me a mission. I was to kill several men who have been cheating her, by claiming false immortality."

"Who are they?" Yugito asked shocked. To think someone could escape the grasp of the Shinigami long enough to justify sending out a personal champion was almost unbelievable.

"You met two of them eariler. Hidan, and Kakuzu. The men who attacked you in the mountains."

"How did you kill them if they're immortal?"

"The blade I've been carrying. The Shinigami infused it with a special seal similar to her tanto. Anything it kills stays dead. One of the other men was Sasori of the red sand. One of the men responsible for my place in the bingo book. He had turned his own body into a living puppet, and sealed his soul into a transferable core that he could move from puppet to puppet if one was ever put in danger."

"Who else is on your list of people to kill?" Yugito asked taking another drink. If the men Naruto killed already were all S-rank. It made her question who else was on the list.

"Orochimaru of the Sanin, and Madara Uchiha. Both men I already had a personal interest in seeing dead."

"I've seen how strong you are Naruto-kun. What's stopping you from killing both of them?"

"Both are rulers of soverin villages with their own armies on their side. One of them is a man who stood against the original Kami no Shinobi. A title only two men in history have ever heald. I was warned by both of these men during my training with them. We have to wait for them to make the first move. Besides if we do wait for them to make the first move. We can completely eradicate their fources with the strength of at least four of the five great Shinobi villages without any political reprocussions."

"What do you mean political reprocussions?"

"These men are vial, and monsterous. They are the scurge of humanity. However they are still leaders of soverin villages. The other minor villages would see it as the major villages trying to tear down start ups."

"That makes sense. So what's the rest of your plan? I have a feeling you haven't told me everything." Yugito said taking a bite of her meal.

"The second reason the Shinigami wants me to kill these men is for a competition between herself, Kami-chan, and Yami-chan. Madara was picked by Yami-chan, and Orochimaru was picked by Kami-chan. I'm Shinigami-chan's champion. The tree sisters have taken bets on who will be the one to inherit the world."

"How is that determined?" Yugito asked in shock.

"When the fourth Shinobi world war takes place. I'll be the leader of the Shinobi allied forces. Orochimaru will have Oto, and Madara will have Ame. Whoever win will be given divine rule over a new unified Shinobi era."

"Wow, so that means I'm engaged to the future Damiyo of the world." Yugito grinned slipping out of her heels.

"I guess you could say that, but Shinigami-chan gave me a name I like better. Emperor, as I'll be reigning over the first true Shinobi empire." Naruto smiled as he felt her rub the side of his leg.

After dinner Yugito looped Naruto's arm in her's walking him down the street. "Did you remember to get that bag full of twenty five Ryo coins I asked you to grab at the last town?" Yugito asked as she lead him deeper into town, and into a adult magazine store.

"Yeah Yugito-chan I got a thousand Ryo just like you asked."

"Excellent." Yugito smiled as she walked through the store into a large back area.

Naruto was surprised at first that he had been taken into a porn shop by his date. Now he was wondering why she had brought them to this strange back area. "Shops like this started popping up through out the land of Lightning. They became popular with the recent avantation of DVD technology. Allowing adult entertainers to release home videos. Porn shops around here have been building small booths in their shops with coin operated video screens."

"So you want to watch porn with me?" Naruto asked as he followed her into one of the booths. Noticing the hole in the wall.

"Oh no Naruto-kun I'm goint to be your porn star." She grinned untying the top of her dress allowing it to fall down around her waist. Revealing her perky C-cup breast. Naruto's nose leaked slightly as he watched her run her hands over her breast.

She took the coins from Naruto's pocket, and began feeding them into the video screan. Kneeling down she listened in, waiting for something.

While she waited for whatever she was waiting for. Naruto turned to the screen to see what Yugito had picked out. On the screen was tanned woman. Her large breast bouncing in her too small bikini as she walked out of her house towards the pool. Where a very muscular dark skinned pool boy just so happened to be cleaning the pool. Just as the woman was allowing her top to move from one side to the other. Giving glimpses of her nipples. He heard movement from his left.

Looking over he saw that Yugito was giving a feral grin. Naruto could hear the sound of a belt buckle coming off, and a pair of pants unzipping. 'What are you planning?' Naruto mouthed to her.

'You'll see.' She mouthed back running her finger along the inside of the oval. Knocking on the wall once to get the other occupents attention, before wiggling her fingers. Naruto was shocked when Yugito brought attention to the peep hole. He was even more shocked when the angry purple head of a twelve inch black cock pushed through the hole, and flexed slightly. The equally large balls hung low as they pushed through the bottom of the hole.

Yugito smirked as she began running her hands over the length of the man on the other side of the wall. Meanwhile Naruto was staring his mouth agape, and his cock throbbing in his pants.

Taking the oppurtunity to test his earlier theory. Naruto grabbed the slit of his date's dress, and pulled it to the side. What he saw confirmed his earlier theory. There before him was the round, firm, pale ass of Yugito Nii. Revealing that she was in fact not wearing panties. Naruto's breath hitched as he watched her bubbly ass sway.

Yugito giggled as her tongue circled the testicles of her current partner while her hand stroked his cock. A muffled groan could be heard from the other side, as one of the mans egg sized balls made its way into Yugito's mouth.

Naruto decided to sit back, and enjoy the show. Undoing his own pants, he sat down, and began stroking his own cock. The massive erection slapping his abs as it popped free of his pants.

Yugito looked back at him with a grin, before taking the man's cock into her mouth. Her lips sealing around the throbing member with a moan as she licked the pre cum from his slit.

The man behind the wall moaned slightly louder. His cock twitching in aproval as he began humping Yugito's mouth. She moaned in response lowering her mouth further on to his cock. Her throat relaxing to allow the thick member to slide down without resistence.

Naruto grinned as he saw her pussy quiver, and drip in response. Reaching down Naruto began rubbing his finger in circles around her clit. His cock bulging at the moans his fingers elected from Yugito's mouth.

Decidingthat two could play at this came. Yugito slipped her heas off, and bent her legs up. Allowing the sides of her feet to stroke his enourmus member.

Naruto moaned slipping his fingers into her soaked cunt as he felt her body push back against his fingers. He watched in amazement when Yugito lowered her mouth completely onto the man's cock. He watched her throat buldge repeadetly as the men began using her throat as his own personal masturbation toy.

With a smir, Naruto used his Yang release to conjure a large egg shaped plug with a tail on the end. Using Yugito's pussy as a natural lube. He pushed the plug slowly into her ass.

Yugito let out a yelp looking back at Naruto. Only to moan in pleasure when the invasive plug, began to vibrate in her ass. The moan caused her throat to vibrate on the cock in her mouth. There was a whispered 'oh fuck' from the other side of the wall.

Within another minute. Yugito heard three quick taps come from the other side of the wall. Signaling that the man on the other side was about to cum. Pulling out, Yugito began stroking the length of the slaliva covered cock, as her tongue circled the tip.

Yugito soon recieved her reward, and jet after jet of thick cum sprayed from the cock in her hands. Covering her face, and filling her mouth. Yugito moaned sucking the remaining droplets of cum from his cock, before it retreated to the other side of the wall.

"Look at my little cum hungry slut of a fiance. So hungry she sucks the last little bit of cum out of a retreating cock."

Yugito giggled as she saw Naruto get into the role of the demeining pimp. It was like he was reading her fetishes just by touching her. As she was about to respond. The two lovers heard the door to the other stall open, and close again. Along with the familiar sound of pants being dropped.

"Why don't you give him a hand?" Naruto said slapping her ass.

Yugtio moaned, and knocked on the wall sticking her fingers through again. This time the cock was much less impressive. Only measuring about six, and a half inches. But Yugito had invited him, and now had a obligation to help the man. Lowering her mouth she began sucking the member eagerly.

Naruto fingered her, using his lightning chakra to vibrate them at a high frequency. Yugito moaned in response. Her ass bouncing rapidly as all three of her holes were pleasured. Leaning in the male blonde whispered in her ear. "I guess the size doesn't matter as long as the kitty whore gets her fill. Is that right?" He grinned pinching her nipple.

Yugito moaned shivering. She looked back with a whimper as she felt his cock tease the entrance to her pussy. She tried to push back, and slide it in. Only to have him pull it just out of reach.

She whimpered looking back at him in need. Only to be met with a sadistic grin. "You have to answer my question. Are you a cock hungry slut who will chug down anyone's cock if they drop their pants for you?" He asked pinching her clit.

Yugito moaned whimpering as she rubbed her pussy lips along his cock in a pleading manner. Naruto merely shook his head with a smirk. His hands, and the plug teasing her mercilessly. Yugito pulled her mouth from the cock. Stroking it in her hand as she looked back at her sadistic lover. "Yes I'm a cock hungry slut. If a man drops his pants for me I'll suck the cum straight from his cock. It doesn't matter how small it is." She moaned out, as she felt her lover's massive cock enter her pussy. While at the same time hearing a moan of 'fuck thats hot' from the other side of the wall. Causing her to giggle slightly.

Yugito's mouth became the equivilant of a vibrating flesh light. As every thrust caused her to moan. Her body shook in pleasure as she bounced her ass back against his cock. Her face turned bright red as she felt her fiance's hands begin to explore her body. She could feel him try, and memorize the curves of her body.

Hours passed, and Yugito was now coated in a thick layer of cum that spanned from her face down to the bottom of her ribs. Naruto's legendary stamina, and recovery tim had allowed him to orgasm several times in the span of her cock buffet. There was now a puddle of cum that pooled between her knees.

Her mouth hung agape, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. Her eyes were crossed in pleasure as Naruto continued to pound her well worked hole. She was more than sure that her vaginal canal had been reshaped to look like a mold of his cock by now. Her body was racked with a feeling of constant pleasure. It was as if each thrust was pumping a powerful aphrodisiac into her body.

"Fuck Yugito-chan I think this is the big one." Naruto moaned as Yugito choked on her twelfth cock of the night.

Yugito moaned in response pushinf her ass back against him. Bouncing it despretly on his cock. Her body begging for another load to fill her cunt. Even though she was sure that she was now pregnant with at least a litter of Naruto's children.

Using his blinding speed. Naruto quickly turned Yugito around, and allowed the man in the wall to take her cunt while he pushed his cock into her mouth. Yugito let out a muffled scream as she felt the other man enter her pussy. Looking up at her lover. She moaned in pleasure as she saw the hungry look in his eyes.

Wordlessly understanding her new instructions. Yugito greedily swallowed his cock. Sucking it with a passion.

Naruto moaned feeling his partner swallow his cock. Grabbing her by the ponytail. Held her head back as he began ramming the bottom of her throat. His cock bluging as it filled her throat completely.

Yugito moaned as she felt the cock in her pussy cum, adding his seed to the mixture that fiilled her cunt. She was surprised when the cock was quickly replaced by another.' Word must have gotten around.' Yugito thought to herself. Hopefully no one had bothered to peek through the hole when they came in. Yugito knew quite a few Chunin, and even a couple Jonin who liked to hang out in the area on their leave time.

Though at this point she didn't know why she cared. She faintly remembered telling Naruto she'd drop to her knees, and suck any cock dry any time. Besides she'd be living in Konoha soon enough. So who cared if all of Kumo knew she was a slut.

It took the two Jinjuriki a entire extra day to leave the small town. Yugito had been crimson red when she was forced to walk back to the hotel with every ounce of cum still dripping from her body. Her new master hadn't even allowed her to retie her dress. Stating that he would only be pulling it back off of her in a moment.

"Honey moon day one complete. Wonder what we'll do to top it tomorrow." Naruto said as the two took off out of town. Yugito now sporting a 'property of Naruto' tattoo on her lower back just above a Uzumaki swirl with two cat ears protruding from it. The tattoo was well shown off by the fact that Naruto had forbidden her from wearing a top until they entered earth country.

Yugito's only response had been a grin, and a. "Yes master."

sorry this chp took so long. In other news .I'm working on a fallout fic a Naruto jashin fic on the side. So let me know which one yalld like to see first


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this chapter contains KibaxKushinaxAkamaru, if you don't like it skip that section. Also I need more fetish stuff to throw in here. What do you guys think of some watersports for abusing Sakura. And yes I know it's been a long time, but I'm back now. I'm focusing on this story, my other story the unintended Issekai, and a similar one for the show is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon. So read, and drop a intellegent comment. Your quote of the day. "I am become death, destroyer of worlds."**

Yugito moaned as she sunk her body into the private hot spring. Her fiance had rented them a small house in eastern Earth country that contained its own natural hot springs. Where they could relax in peace. Boy did she need it too. Her ass had been smacked, and grabbed since they left the small town in the land of Lightning.

Naruto had merely grinned, and smacked it harder each time she was swatted. Matatabi had taken the liberty of rewriting the nerves in her ass to make her have a miniature orgasm every time her ass was smacked. It didn't help the soreness though. By the third day of their trip her legs were the equivalent of soaked sand.

"Having fun there Yugi-chan?" Naruto grinned as he walked into the hot spring.

"The water feels so good after a long trip. With Kumo's elevation it's hard to actually find a hot spring anywhere near the village. I know a lot of girls who would kill for one of these in the village."

"A couple of seals, and I could have it taken care of." Naruto said as he sank into the bath.

"Really? I've never heard of fuinjutsu being used in that way?" She asked, slightly amazed.

"How many seal master, or Uzumaki's do you know?" He responded with a grin.

"Touche'." She replied kissing his neck as she pressed herself into his chest. "I'd be ever so grateful if you could set something up. My comrades could use a place to relax."

"I'll send a messenger to my clone to buy up a piece of real estate in the village, and get some clones on it." Naruto smiled as he twirled her blonde hair in his finger.

"Are you enjoying my hair Naruto-kun?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Naruto merely adopted a stern look, and placed a lock of her hair on his lip. Sticking it with chakra in the form of a fake mustache. "I have no idea what you're talking about Yugito-san. I'm A the Yondaime Raikage. How dare you compare me to that pipsqueek. Do you not see that my pecs are twice as big as his." Naruto said flexing his pecs to make them dance.

Yugito burst into a fit of giggles before shrieking, and playfully slapping his chest. "Raikage-sama! How dare you peak on me in the bath! You pervert!" She squeeled.

"Please woman. I am the Raikage. I can enter any bath I wish at any time I wish it." Naruto replied hotily. "And I can grope any of my shinobi I please." He smirked groping her breast.

Yugito let out a gasp. "Raikage-sama how could you? Here in a public bath."

"I don't see you trying to stop me." Naruto shot back, tweaking her nipple. His fingers infused with chakra similar to the gentle fist in an effort to push her sensitive areas into overdrive.

Yugito let out a moan in response. "Of course not, how could I refuse an order from my commander?" She said giving him a pair of big doe eyes.

"I suppose you can't, but the question is do you want to?" He asked with a cocky smirk as he toyed with her body. Sending her into a fit of moans.

Yugito's breathing became heavy as she looked up at him. "No I don't." She moaned out she leaned back into her lover's chest

Naruto smirked, releasing his grasp on her now solid nipple. Yugito let out a whimper at the retreat of the pleasure causing appendage. "Don't worry my pet. There will be plenty of time for pleasure later. For now though we have some things to discuss."

"What would that be Naru-kun?" Yugito asked snuggling into him.

"There is a war coming, and I need to know the skills of my comrades. Especially if we're going to be fighting side by side. Don't worry about privacy. I placed several seals on this place when we arrived."

"Well I've got access to both of Matatabi's tails, I'm proficient in the Neko fist taijutsu style, and I've got a basic understanding of Kanton."

"Not to upset you but how are you a Jonin? Normally a shinobi has to master at least two elemental affinities, and have a larger repertoire, before being made a Jonin."

"I understand." She sighed, rubbing his chest. "I know my skills are mid to high Chunin at best. However mastering two tails, or above in Kumo qualifies for Jonin promotion for Jinjuriki."

"Seems like a lateral move to me. Giving someone a Jonin promotion simply for Jinjuriki abilities could be detrimental to the person. Bijuu abilities are meant to be battlefield clearing techniques. However a Jonin promotion leaves you open to having to take on a wide variety of B, A, and even S-rank missions. A lot of which take place in places where a Bijuu's techniques would do more harm than good. It puts the person, their team, and the Bijuu at risk doing it without taking their individual skills into account."

Yugito's eyes widened at the thought. "Would you mind putting that in your letter to Kumo for your clone to tell A-sama. I know there will be another Jinjuriki of the Hachibi once Bee eventually passes on. I want the next Jinjuriki to be judged fairly on their own personal abilities instead of the beast they contain."

"I'll make sure to include it. For now we'll focus on our vacation. Once we return to Konoha however. You, and I will be increasing your own abilities. Your Kanton affinity most likely comes from Matatabi. However being from Kumo I believe you might have a secondary affinity for lightning. If that's the case we can work on teaching you some chakra flow techniques similar to what I use for my kunai with wind."

"What if it's something besides lightning. Like earth, or water?"

"Being that you have a fire affinity I doubt you have a water affinity seeing as you don't possess the boil release kekkei genkai. However, if that is the case I was trained by the Ni, and Shodaime Hokage's. I'm sure I can help you in most areas. If I can't help you with something. I'm sure I can find someone who can."

"Thank you Naru-kun. At first I was afraid when I was told that myself, and the others would be married off to some random Shinobi from Konoha. I figured it would be some spoiled clan heir who would simply see us as trophies or breeding cattle. I'm glad that even though it's an arranged marriage. I wound up with a man who values me as a person, who wants to keep me safe, and who wants me to grow stronger."

Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pulling her into a tight embrace. "I want to protect you. All of you, but I don't want you to have to stand behind me. I want you to be able to stand beside me. As we all walk into a brighter future together."

Yugito smiled as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm glad you came back from the other side. The world needs more men like you." Naruto's face adopted a solemn expression as he looked up at the sky. Yugito looked at him in slight concern. "What is it Naru-kun. Did I say something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No no you didn't do anything wrong." Naruto said with a sad smile. "I'm just thinking of something Zabuza-sensei said to me once. 'If the world had more men like you. It wouldn't need men like me.' It's something I look back to whenever I need motivation to keep going. Zabuza was a good man at heart, but a world of death, and destruction forced him to become the monster the world saw him as. Something he never wanted to be. Something he forced Haku-chan to become to keep her safe from the horrors of this world.

I lost my parents because of a man's selfish desire for power. Sasuke became the way he is because of his father's desire for power, and revenge. Gaara lost years of his life because of his father's desire for power. Haku-chan lost her family because of the Mizukage's fear mongering.

There was a promise I made to Shinigami-chan when she brought me back. I felt forsaken by Kami. I felt like I was made a monster, because she felt content to let evil like Orochimaru, and Madara exist in this world. So when I stood in front of Shinigami-chan. Made a monster in Kami's image. I swore to her that I would not allow another monster like me to exist in this world. It's why I'm so driven to destroy the likes of Hidan, Orochimaru, and Madara. Not just for Shin-chan's mission, but so that no other child has to grow up knowing the Hell we knew."

A tear fell from Yugito's eye as she looked at her lover, and saw the determination in his eyes, and heard the conviction in his voice. "Well you won't have to do it alone, You know that you'll have each, and everyone of us in your corner when the time comes."

"I know that, but I want to be strong enough that none of my loved ones never have to step on to another battlefield." He smiled stroking her hair.

"If you try, and do this all on your own, then every woman in your life is going to have your ass." She grinned, rubbing his cheek, allowing her nails to drag along the edges of his cheek in warning.

"I understand ma'am." Naruto smiled and kissed her hand.

After exiting the hot springs, the two continued on their vacation, until they finally reached the gates of Iwa. Where they were met by the Tsuchikage, and Kurotsuchi. "Ah Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to Iwa. I trust your trip from Kumo was pleasent." He said opening his arms.

"Extremely, Yugito-chan, and I took it as a mini vacation. I hope to have a similar experiance with Kurotsuchi-chan should we hit it off. Though I think there's a good chance since she's already got my heart racing." He winked causing the pink eyed girl to blush.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha a redheaded Uzumaki was laying back on the clan patio, watching as a shirtless Kiba Inuzuka mowed her lawn. Normally the young Inuzuka heir would find such task beneath him. However when he heard that nudist Uzumaki milf had specifically requested him for this mission, he jumped at the chance. Now he was extremely glad he did. As he now had a front row seat to the redhead's nude sunbathing.

"Kiba-kun, would you mind stopping for a moment. I need someone to oil me." She smiled waving the bottle of tanning lotion.

Kiba's jaw dropped when he heard the words leave the mouth off his friend's mother/roommate/lover. "Um sure thing." He stammered walking over, grabbing the bottle.

Kushina smiled laying on her stomach. "Make sure, you get every inch. Us redheads burn easily." She giggled laying her head in her forearms.

Kiba gulped as he began massaging lotion into her calves, his eyes trained on her roung globes, that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. His hands slowy began moving up her legs, his thumbs running over her inner thighs. The action elected a moan from the revived redhead.

As his hands moved closer to her fleshy ass cheeks, Kiba began to sweat.. Hoping that if he decided to grab hold of the sweet mounds, she wouldn't scream, and tell him to get the Hell out. Though she did tell him to get every inch, and there were quite a few inches there to get to.

Deciding to tak his chances, Kiba moved his hands from her thighs to her beautiful ass cheeks. Feeling no resistance, he continued to massage them, allowing his thumbs to move along the insides of his her cheeks, toying with her ass crack, and occassionally teasing the outer edges of her anus. Kushina moaned as she felt him tease her hole. "Kiba-kun, I know you're having fun back there but there are plenty more inches for you to cover." She smiled turning her head to him.

Kiba nodded moving his hands up her back, massaging it along with her shoulder. "That's good for my back, but can you help me with these." Kushina smiled turning over revealing her 42E cups to him, her puffy nipples standing fully erect. "They're so big I have a hard time getting them completely covered." She giggled pushing her shoulders back.

Kiba gulped looking at the perfect hills of her breast. "Sure thing Kushina-sama."

"Nuh uh Kiba-kun, if you're going to be running your hands all over your best friend's mother. The least you could do is call me Kushina-chan." She grinned letting her eyes rake over his lean body.

"Of course Kushina-chan" He smiled grabbing the oil bottle.

"You know though Kiba-kun. It's really not fair though." She said, as she lifted her pale, perfectly pedicured toes up rubbing the crotch of his shorts. "You've been fondling me, and staring at my body this hole time, and yet you've still got the terribly baggy shorts on." She grinned licking her lips seductively, as he toes squeezed the sides of his cock.

Kiba could not remove his shorts fast enough, causing his erect cock to spring forward, and aim itself directly at Kushina. "Good boy, now why don't you get back to rubbing that oil on me before I burn?" She giggled as she eyed his cock.

"Of course Kushina-chan." He smiled, as he began pawing at her fleshy mounds, his hands kneeding the lotion into her skin. His fingers teasing her erect nipples.

Kushina moaned, placing her one foot back on his cock, stroking it, while the other ran its top over his balls. The action elected a moan from the young Inuzuka heir. "I hope you won't mind doing a few measily D-ranks like this for me every once in a while when my Naru-kun isn't around to take care of them. I know you joined the mercanary guild to have a adventure, but I really appreciate your help."

Kiba moaned, as he felt her move his shaft between her toes. "I don't mind at all Kushina-chan. I know someone is going to need to do some of the grun work, and I'm more than willing to lend a hand. As long as I'm properly compensated." He grinned flicking his k-9 like tongue over her nipple.

"Mmm of course, as head of the guilds morale division, it's my job to ensure that it's members are properly motivated. While my pussy does belong to my Naru-kun, I'm more than willing to share my other fun areas. That is if you're ok with Naru-kun adding your mother, and sister to his growing harem of women." Kushina smiled, pressing his cock against his stomach.

"I know I wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. Though given that you, and mom have similar personalities, I think she may want to join you in the morale division." Kiba grinned nipping her tit playfully.

"Of course, I'm sure Naru-kun would be happy with that if he believed it would help forward the guild's goals." She smiled, before expertly flipping him over onto the deck chair.

Kiba gasped in surprise, before immediatly moaning, as he felt the warm mouth of Kushina sink down onto his cock, her moans causing her throat to vibrate on the invading organ. While her mouth worked his shaft, her nails began slowly dragging along the underside of his balls, teasing the lightly haired orbs, and electing another series of moans from the teen.

Kushina grinned, as she swirled her tongue around his tip, teasingly flicking the sensitive underside, before pulling it out. "Tell me something Kiba-kun. Tsume-chan used to tell me that strong Inuzuka could master one of the clan's most dificult techniques. I believe she called it the Lycon transformation. Have you been able to learn it?"

Kiba nodded, as she stroked him with her silk like hand. "Yeah, I can't stay in it for long, but I can use it. It just uses a lot of chakra."

"Good, do it for me. I want to see what happens if you have a erection while in that state." She grinned licking her lips.

Kiba nodded, before standing, and running through a series of hand seals. "**Inuzuka art: Lycon transformation**." He said, before being enveloped with smoke.

When the smoked cleared, Kushina marveled at what stood before her. Kiba now stood at a imposing seven foot tall, his body having become a mix of wolf, and human. He was now covered in thick brown fur, though his Inuzuka markings still showed. Gone was his lean physique. It had been replaced by bulging muscles that would give the Raikage a run for his money. The though causing Kushina to make a note of meating with the muscular man about supporting Naruto's quest to unite the nations under his banner.

Trailing down from Kiba's new wold like face, Kushina noticed that his cock had retreated into a canine like sheat, which sat just above a pair of large testicales, each one being at least the size of a small orange. She bit her lip at the thought of them smaching against her clit while he pounded away at her ass. Though she would have to coax his cock back out of it's primal casing first.

Sinking to her knees, Kushina took one of the large orbs into her mouth, licking it gently as her nose pressed against his sack. His thick animalistic musk piercing her nostrals, electing a primal moan from the woman. The act caused Kiba to let out a low pleasure filled growl as he looked down at her.

Kushina watched as his cock slowly began to peak out from it's sheath. Revealing inch after inch, until the full thirteen inches had escaped it's confines. The spear like cock, ended near the base with a softball sized knot sitting just above the sheath.

As Kushina suckled on the boy's sack, she took notice of the thick layer of smegma that seemed to cover the werewolf's phallus. "I see you noticed." Kiba said in a much deeper voice than before. "When mom told me about the transformation. She explained that it essentially gave us a second form. A lot like a Jinjuriki transforming into their Bijuu. While the same conciousness controls both forms. Each one is seperate from the other. Meaning things like bathing need to be done with both. Since I normally don't bathe until after training. I haven't had the chakra to maintain this transformation in a bath for the two months I've had it. Meaning if you want this cock slut, you're going to have to deal with two months of dick cheese, and training stench." He explained as a drop of precum fell from his cock onto her face.

Kushina moaned at his words, as she licked the dried on sweat that coated his sack. She had never admitted it to anyone, not even to her late husband, but she loved a filthy cock. She loved the smell of a unwashed cock, soaked in the sweat of a long day, and she loved the taste of smegma that accumulated through the same intense activity.

Lifting her head upwards slightly, the revived redhead ran her tongue along the gargantuane member. Collecting a large scoop of the smegma that covered it, before holding it in her mouth, savoring the flavor. A shiver ran down her spine, as she swallowed it.

Kushina continued the procees, running her tongue over every inch of Kiba's unwashed werecock. The action brought on a series of deep growls from the young beastman. "You really are a filthy slut aren't you Kushi-chan. You're sitting there taking so much joy in cleaning months worth of dick cheese from my dog cock." He grinned evilly, as she ran her tongue along his urethra.

"Yes, I love the manly scent, and taste of a unwashed cock. Whenever you have a day off. I encourage you to come by, and let me personally take care of cleaning your beautiful dog cock." She moaned planting kisses along his shaft.

"Oh really, since you seem to love dog cock so much. Does that same courtesy extend to Akamaru. We are a team after all, and his cock hasn't seen any maitnence in the last six months or so." Kiba grinned running his clawed fingers through her hair.

"Mmm yes of course. Akamaru is your partner, and registered with the guild. As head of the morale department it is my sworn duty to ensure that all members are properly motivated. Wether they be man or beast." She smiled.

"In that case get on all fours. I think it's time for the Inuzuka boys to enjoy a little Uzumaki spit roast." Kiba grinned.

Kushina smiled excitedly, ass she knelt on all fours in the grass, watching as Akamaru trotted forward. As he approched her face, she let out a loud gasp, when she felt Kiba plunge seven inches of his cock immediatly into her ass. She didn't have long to think, as she was immediatly shaded, by the large ninja hound standing over her. His own erect cock pointed at her mouth.

Kushina moaned, and licked her lips as she eyed the beast's cock in front of her. True to what kiba had said, it was covered in several months of smegma, and had a strong scent to it. A thick almost green precum was oozing from it's tip.

Wrapping her lips around the protruding member. Kushina pressed her tongue against the animal's urethra. Licking it thoroughly, while savoring the salty taste of it's precum. Moving her head further down, she began moaning, both at the taste of the thick layer of dick cheese she had begun scooping up with her toungu ,and the ten inches of cock that was now pistoning it's way in, and out of her ass.

Kushina had just gotten into a steady rythem between the two humping cocks, when she was forced to let out a scream, as the knot of Kiba's cock pierced her re-virgined asshole. Her eyes rolled back as he gave her not time to adjust, and continued with his fevered thrusting. The action caused her to silently screamed, which relaxed her throat enough for Akamaru to begin rapidly humping his own cock into her throat.

Kushina moaned, her eyes crossing, as globs of drool shot from her mouth with every thrust. She could hardly believe it, she was less than two months back, and already she was allowing her best friend's son, the best friend over her own son no less, and his canine partner to use her as their own personal fuck toy. What's more she had actually asked the Inuzuka to take this form because she was curious to try a beast cock in the first place. Maybe she really was a slut, or maybe the Shinigami awakened something in her she didn't know was there when she was revived.

Kushina didn't have time to think about that, as both master, and beast let out primal howls, before jets of hot semen erupted from them. Akamaru shooting his thick globs of canine seed down her throat, as Kiba filled her ass to the point she thought her intestines might burst. The whole process caused her mind to go white in pleasure, as she orgasmed, squirting her own fluids on the lawn.

As he reverted back, Kiba noticed the mind broken Uzumaki woman was in not state to walk, so being the gentleman, and good friend to her son he was. He rinsed her off with the garden hose, before carrying her to the families private hot spings to soak her now aching ass, throat, and legs.

"Thank you Kiba-kun you're such a good boy." She smiled.

"Don't mention it, I know with his shadow clones Naruto will probably be able to gangbang mom, and Hana-neechan into oblivion. I know he'll make sure they're taken care of too." He smiled kneeling down, as he placed her in the water.

"We're so lucky we have such good sons." She smiled, kissing him gently. She noticed Akamaru giving a slight pout at being left out. "And that tthey have such good companions watching over them." She giggled, kissing his forehead, elecing a happy yelp from the hound.

What Kushina didn't know was the seals placed inside her by the Shinigami had already begun working their magic, storing the combination of Kiba, and Akamaru's seed, and extracting the most favorible genes from both of them. Luckily she was the best person for this job, baring any other Uzumaki. Given her clan's adaptibility gene. It wasn't something that was commonly known outside of the clan. Since it went unnoticed for the most part.

The ability allowed a Uzumaki's body to adapt to external stimuli, it went unnoticed, because the external stimuli weren't often great enough to cause drastic changes. Except for in rare cases, like the of one Naruto Uzumaki, a lifetime of child abuse, and several near death experiences, including a Chidori to the heart. It could make you a monster.

Up in Heaven, Yami, Kami, and Shinigami were busy discussing their game. "It seems your champion is making some big moves. Though I'm not surprised. He'll have to work hard if he wants to catch up to the years of preperation our champions have." Yami smiled.

"Oh I'm not to worried, knowing Naruto-kun he's got something up his sleeve to increase his spot on the bored. Though I am curious to see how things go from here. With two members of Akatsuki defecting to his side, and four members dead by his hand. That only leaves Kabuto, Konan, Nagato, Obito, and Madara. At this point they may need to stall, and recruit new members. Especially considering they're missing the rings from not only Orochimaru, but now the members Naruto's guild has killed or converted." Shinigami grinned.

"Well I'm not to worried about my champion. After all he is one of the legendary Sanin, and already has his own army, which is getting read to mobilize on some of the other minor nations in two years."

"Didn't his team get that nick name after being defeated by Hanzo the Salamander?" Yami giggled.

"Oh yes your champion. Naru-kun told me to give you a message about him. He said 'tell Kami when I'm done kicking Orochimaru's ass, that I'm kicking open the doors of Heaven to have a long chat with her about her taste in men." Shinigami grinned, causing Yami to break out in her own fit of giggles.

"I-I'm not scared of some mortal." Kami stuttered, her childish side showing.

"I don't believe that's true." Yami smile poking her cheek teasingly.

"Oh, and don't think you're not in trouble too. Naru-kun is still a bit sour about your champion sending his little puppet to off his parents, and rip the Kyuubi out of his mother." Shinigami smirked.

"I-I'm not afraid, it's not like he can get up here." She stammered lookig at the hole in the sky that showed a view of Naruto waiting in his hotel room to be called on by Kurotsuchi.

Naruto looked to the sky, with a gaze that seemed to pierce their souls from Heaven. The simple words he uttered next, shook the two women, to their very core. "Get ready, I'll be there soon Yami-chan, Kami-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurotsuchi walked into Naruto's room, just in time to find said blonde exiting the bathroom, wearing only his towel. His body, and hair still dripping with water from his shower. "You know Kuro-chan, you didn't have to barge in. If you wanted to see me withouth clothes on, you could have just asked."

Kurotsuchi's face went red as she turned her head to the side. "That's not what I came here for Baka. I came to ask you about your plans for the Akatsuki." She said pouting.

Naruto smiled, throwing on his shirt, and a pair of shorts. "Well now that we've only got Konan, Nagato, Kabuto, Obito, and Madara left, they'll go underground. They'll close ranks within Ame, and try to figure out a way to take the remaining Bijuu."

"What do you mean? They've done a pretty good job so far. Why does losing six member change that?"

"Because the rings they wear help with the jutsu they use to seal them. Orochimaru has taken one of them. We have six of them thanks to the four we've killed so far, and the two double agents we already had in the orginazation. Now instead of three days, it could take a week or more to do so."

"So you're saying that even if they manage to capture one of our Jinjuriki at this point, then we still have plenty of time to mount a rescue mission rather than having to rush in half cocked."

"Exactly, our next move should be, working to kill off Orochimaru. Ame won't make any moves for at least six months, maybe a year at most. Orochimaru will take that oppertunity to make his next move. He'll want to hurry too. Since once we have a confirmed pregnancy we'll harvest Sasuke's eyes, and have him excecuted. Meaning that if he wants to take over Sasuke's body, and get his hands on the Sharingan, he's going to have to move within the next couple of months."

"So what's your plan, wait for him to attack, and kill him?"

"No, we're going to pile up a elite force, and invade Oto ourselves. They were the instigators of the Oto/Suna invasion two years ago, and unlike Suna, we never signed a treaty with Oto. Which means as far as the rest of the world is consernd we're still at war. So no one should be giving a second look to a allied invasion. Especially if that invasion comes from a mercanary group, and not the actual village shinobi force."

"What's te difference?" Kurotsuchi asked curiously.

"Simple really. The mercanary guild within a village acts indipendantly of the village itself. Essentially meaning that so long as we're not attacking one of our village's allies, we can kick down the doors of any village we want, and kill whoever gets in our way to get our target, and our village takes no blame at all."

"So basically the mercanary guilds are a village's way of attacking their enemies without claiming responsibility."

"No it was just a added bonus, origionally it was a way for those born to non shinobi families to find work in the industry, since before our Nidaime created the first shinobi academy. Ninjutsu was something that was heavily gaurded behind the walls of a clan compound, and only passed on from one clan member to another. The exception to that rule was exiled members, who would occassionally teach civilians with a aptitude for the arts in exchange for money, or sanctuary if their clan was activally hunting them."

"The guilds function was so that even if you weren't from a clan, you had a decent number of allies, and could draw in clients, albeit at a cheaper price than a actual clan. When the shinobi academy system came into effect though, and non clan children began becoming shinobi, the practice kind of fell out of sorts, with the exception of those who didn't want their loyalty tied to a single village, or those who wanted to be a part of the industry without having any talent for the shinobi arts."

"I never knew the history of mercanary guilds was so intertwined with the shinobi next question is what do you guys call yourselves. The Konoha mercanary guild leaves to much of a tie to the village I would think."

"The soldiers of fortune." He said raising his sleeve, revealing a tattoo of a baret with two kunai crossed in a X behind it.

"Well since this marriage contract is pretty much set, why don't you and I go on a date, and get to know each other?" Kurotsuchi said extending her hand.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Kushina sat across the table from the Shinigami, questioning her to her recent outburst. "So that's pretty much it. Your mortal body had been pretty much locked away for the past decade, and a half. Your lust has just been piling up all that time. I had actually expected your damn to burst with Naru-kun. However given his absence for the past six weeks, and with him not due back for at least another month I can see why it came forward quicker than normal. Of course you yourself already know full well the fire behind a Uzumaki's lust. If I remember right the average Uzumaki normally tries to do it at least twice a day. Compound that by just over four thousand days. I'm surprised you didn't just jump Naru-kun the moment you woke up."

"Believe me Kyo-chan I wanted to. It took everything I had to stop myself when I first felt those strong arms wrapped around me, but I wanted to get to know him better first. I mean obviously he's not my first, and I'm certain I'm not his, so I don't thing the whole who gets first cract at who thing is that big of a deal. I had a talk with Kiba-kun as well, and he understands this is purely physical release. Especially given my Uzumaki libido, and as you said. Naru-kun won't be returning for some time. Though I do have to wonder about that seal you placed on me." She said with a raise of her delicate eyebrow.

"Oh don't be like that. We both know the Uzumkai DNA is strong, and overrides most of their mates traits outside of maybe second or third generation out of clan births. The seal will simply take the best genes from each of your partners sperm donations, and mix them into your eggs. Then when you give birth to one of Naru-kuns children. They'll share both of your physical traits with those genes mixed in. For instance, you have the Inuzuka boy in his Lycon form. The sheer amount of raw Inuzuka DNA in that sample will give your child a better apptitude for his clan's techniques. The more smaples you take from him the stronger that apptitude is."

"So you're saying if I were to let, let's say Choji-kun do me in his butterfly state. The child would have a even greater apptitude for Akamichi clan techniques?"

"Or while using any form of clan Justu. Basically as long as they're molding Chakra into a clan technique, the sperm comes out infused with that chakra, making it predisposed to those techniques."

"Interesting, and tell me how many other women have these seals in them at the moment?"

"Currently, only yourself, and that Yugito girl that he picked up in Kumo. You're the only non virgins so far. Once we determine if Tsume wishes to participate in our little screwing other men scheme. We'll see about giving her a seal, but I want Naru-kun to deflower his other lovers, before doing anything of the sort to them." Kyoki explained.

"Alright, now explain this to me Kyo-chan. Why do you want us to breed what can only be descriped as super soldiers?"

"Simple really, the game my sisters, and I are playing is only round one. You see our world belongs to a infinate multiverse, in which there are many other versions of us running around. There are some where humanity progresses in the ways of technology over Ninjutsu. In those worlds only old clans from the time of the waring states still use Ninjutsu, and even then it's mostly been diluted to minor physical enhancement. There are some worlds where you, and Minato both survived that night, and raised Naru-kun with several other siblings.

In each of those worlds there exist a seperate version of my sisters, and myself. So we've decided to start this game, where we each pick a champion in our world. The first one to take over their world, wins the right to invade another world to take over. However there also exist other multiverses outside of our own. In one of the worlds we're competing against, my alternate version has made a deal with a deity from another multiverse called Zeus. He has sent a champion from his world to that one to help that world's Naru-kun. Right now none of the champions have earned the right to challenge another world, but that could change at any minute. If you were to breed super soldier children, they would stand a better chance when the time comes that either we invade, or we are invaded."

"So this game you're playing spans not only our world, but a infinate number of alternate realities. Interesting." Kushina said tapping her chin.

"Yes, and the rule is, whoever's world is conquered, the loser is absorbed by the winner. If we lose, I will cease to exist, and my alternate version will take over as Shinigami of this world."

"Then I guess we better not lose then." Kushina grinned. "Though tat does mean I'll need to pay Itachi-kun a visit in Kumo. I refuse to allow that prick Sasuke's sperm anywhere near me, but we can't ignore that a Uzumaki with the Sharingan would be a great asset."

"Yes, and unfortunatly another Naru-kun has already thought of that. One of our alternate Naru-kuns, this one a champion of Yami, asked Itachi to give him Shisui-Uchiha's Sharingan shortly before the Uchiha massacre. That Naru-kun plans to flee his village, and restart Uzushio, before moving on to conquer the rest of his world."

"Then we better get our kids in shape. I know that for the next decade, Itachi-kun is persona non grada in the village, meaning I'll have to go to Kumo for my DNA sample. Which would also give me a chance to sample the Storm release, and black lightning skills in that village. Given the chakra powerhouses a Uzumaki born of a Jinjuriki, and former Jinjuriki would make, giving them several sub elemental bloodlines would be amazing."

"That it would, though I would suggest if you plan to go that route, you also make it a pointo to stop in Suna. Allowing that Kankuro boy a chance at you would give a child better chakra control than Uzumaki normally posses, and Gaara's latent DNA for magnet release could prove very valuable in the future."

"You're right, I should get going then. I want to be here when Naru-kun returns, which means I've only got another month or two to get at least those DNA samples." She said standing up.

"Well then I'll be heading out as well. I plan to surprise Naru-kun after his date tonight, and I have a outfit to prepare." Kyoko smiled standing allowing her breast to bounce slightly.

"You know, I don't think I'm actually in that much of a rush." Kushina grinned as she moved across the table, placing her hans on Kyoko's waist.

"W-what are you doing Kushi-chan?" Kyoko asked in a innocent voice, as the redheaded milf stared down at her.

"Just ensuring that my sweet Naru-kun is getting the best Goddess possible, by sampling her myself." She grinned placing her right hand into the Goddess' top. She was happy when she was offered no resistence, but instead a moan as she felt the other woman's hands massage her bountiful breast.

"Mmm Kushi-chan that feels so good." Kyoko moaned, before letting out a eep, as her nipple was pinched.

"Good girl, learning your place bellow me so quickly." Kushina smirked, adopting a more dominant persona. "Now why don't you take off those troublesome clothes, and hop up on the table. I'm famished, and you look like the perfect afternoon snack, before I head out."

Kyoko blushed, before undoin the sash to her kimono, allowing it to drop oppen, before falling from her shoulders on to the floor, revealing her naked glory. Her large H cups hung with almost no sag, and wer caped by pale pink nipples, her flat toned stomach trailed down to a small tuff of pale while pubic hair, that sat just above a soaking wet snatch.

Kushina smiled, as she watched the Goddess, climb on to the table, and spread her legs. Revealing the moist folds of her center. "My my, did just my kisses, and a little fondling get you this wet?" She asked, as she sat in front of her, and ran a finger over the white haired girls labia.

"It doesn't help that you're constently teasing me, by walking around naked Baka." Kyoko blushed, turning her head to the side.

"Oh does my little Kyo-chan have a crush on her boyfriend's mommy." Kushina smiled, as she moved upwards, gently stroking the Shinigami's thighs.

"It's not my fault, you're really strong, you're beautiful, loving, and generous. I couldn't help falling for you the same way I fell for Naru-kun." Kyoko sniffled, as tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

Kushina smiled warmly, and leaned forward, kissing the white haired girl passionatly on the lips. "It's ok Kyo-chan, I love you too." She smiled, causing Kyoko to blush deeper.

"Y-you mean it Kush-chan?" Sha asked looking up at her.

"I do, but just like you're in charge of Naru-kun in the bedroom, I'm in charge of ytou in the bedroom. Do you understand me young lady." Kushina smiled, gently flicking her clit.

Kyoko moaned as she looked up at the tall redhead. "Yes Kushi-chan I understand. Now will you please eat me, I feel like if I don't cum soon, I'm going to explode."

Kushina smirked, as she gently circled the outer edges of the Shinigami's clit. "Not just yet, first I want you to please my tits, and beg me to give you release, to make you my adorable little Goddess pet."

Kyoko bit her lip, as she felt Kushina add a bit of lightning chakra to her fingers, and cursed herself for giving the woman access to all five elements when she brought her back. She let out a loud moan, at the feeling of a elecrified finger striking her clit. "I can tell when you're about to cum, and I'll keep denying you release until you submit to me my little snow bunny." Kushina grinned, as se licked the other girl's larger breast, her tongue infused with the same chakra, causing it to vibrate against her nipple.

Kyoko cried out, as pleasure racked her body. Her finger clutched the edges of the table. Her body, hadn't felt pleasure like this before. She was sure that it would have if she had let Naruto touch her, but she had been holding out until this evening, when he gained his first true chip in the game.

Unknown to the rest of the world, Naruto had used his new Mangekyo sharingan to cast a Genjutsu on the Tsuchikage, the Mangekyo whhich Konoha was not currently aware of. The Genjutsu was one that would cause the Tsuchikage to slowly diver the power of his village to the Uzumaki clan, of which Roshi Uzumaki would be the representitive in Iwa, until in the next few months, he named Roshi his sucessor. At which point Naruto would have total control of Iwagakure. Kumo was slightly more dificult, as Naruto did not have a Kumo born shinobi he could utilize as a puppet leader. Though with the gifts Naruto was handing out to the village like candy, he was sure they'd be more willing to submit to his rule in exchange for autonomis control while still being under his banner.

Finally the pleasure became to much for her to bare, and Kyoko gave into the redhead above her. Leaning forward, Kyoko latched her lips onto Kushina's breast, sucking it, as her tongue swirled around her areola. "Make me cum Kushi-chan. Make me your little Goddess pet, and make me cum damnit!" She screamed, as her legs shook violently.

"That's it you little slut, cum for me." Kushina grinned diving her fingers into Kyoko's cunt, furriously fingering her G-spot.

Kyoko screamed loudly, as her inner walls constricted around Kushina's fingers. The flood gates opened, and her fluids flew from the her opening, on to the chair in front of her.

"My my Kyo-chan, such a large volume of cum." Kushina, smiled licking the excess juices from her fingers. Kyoko blushed, as she watched Kuhina's tongue circle her fingers. Now it's time for you to pleasure me Kyo-chan. My ass is awefully sore from the Lycon cock it took yesterday, and I could use a divine tongue to make it feel better." She smiled rubbing the Goddess' cheek gently.

"I'd be happy to assist you Kushi-chan, you are going to be my sister wife, and I'm hoping my girlfriend." Kyoko said with a blush.

"I'd be happy to make you my girlfriend." Kushina smiled, kissing her. "Once you've given Naru-kun his reward, come and find me at the first town I stop in for the night. I'll pack a nice outfit, and we'll go on a date."

"I'd like that Kushi-chan. Now I believe we have the matter of your beautiful sore ass to deal with." Kyoko smiled, pulling Kushina to the couch, before tossing her on it. Kushina let out a eep, and a giggle, as she was thrown on to the couch.

"Mmm make me feel all better Kyo-chan." Kushina smiled, wiggling her ass in the air.

Kyoko grinned, spreading Kushina's ass, before running her tongue over her hole. Kushina let out a moan as the Godly tongue ran over the outer edges of her hole. She let out a squeel when she felt it narrow, and enter her ever tight hole.

"You taste delicious Kushi-chan." Kyoko smiled, licking her lips, her hands squeezing the redhead's bubbly cheeks.

"You can dine on it whenever you want Kyo-chan." Kushina giggled, bouncing her cheeks, against Kyoko's pale face.

Kyoko squeezed hold of her beautiful cheeks, and pressed her face against her tight hole. Her tongue darting directly back into her lover's hole. She moaned, and decided to have a little extra fun. Reaching her manicured fingers up, Kyoko gently began drawing circles on Kushina's clit with the tips of her finger.

Kushina let out a low groan, as her thighs began to twitch in pleasure, and her labia quivered. "Don't stop Kyo-chan, I'm so close." She moaned laying her shoulders on the couch, letting her ass push further into the air.

"Cum for me Kushi-chan, spray your naughty Goddess pet with your divine pussy juice." Kyoko moaned, as she quickened her menstrations, of her new girlfriend's clit.

Kushina threw her head back, as she screamed. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, as her eyes rolled back.

The two women panted, as they laid on top of each other. "That was amazing Kyo-chan." Kushina smiled, planting light kisses on the lips of her lover.

"Yes it was Kushi-chan, maybe next time we'll have some toys with us." Kyo giggled kissing her back.

"Don't tempt me to use Tsunade's penis of Nirvana jutsu to fuck that diving pussy sensless." Kushina grinned, giving her ass a firm slap, and squeeze.

"Mmm play your cards right on our date tonight, and I'm more than willing to let you try." Kyoko smiled, kissing her niipples.

"I'll remember that." Kushina giggled.

Meanwhile in Iwa, Naruto was looking over reports from Haku, and Karin, while Kurotsuchi showered. "Naru-kun, why do you have to work, you're on vacation?" Kurotsuchi asked as she walked out, with a towel wrapped around her head. Her body encased in only a light grey bra, with black lace on the underside of the cups, and a black lace pair of panties.

"A leader very rarely gets vacation time. I used a bunch of time on my mini vacation with Yugi-chan. I'm trying to get ahead on my work, so that I can give you that same undivided attention, during our return to trip to Konoha." He smiled, pulling her into a light kiss.

"Alright, but you still need to make sure I get some proper loving while you're here blondie. Remember we're going to be married, and living together with your other wives. I want to make sure you're able to give me proper attention, even when there are other things going on around you."

"That sound fair." Naruto grinned, throwing Kurotsuchi on the bed. The pink eyed girl let out a squeel, as she landed on the soft matress. Without a second to spare, Naruto climbed over her, devouring her lips with a firey passion.

Kurotsuchi moaned, as she felt his hand move behind her , unclipping her bra, and move under it to cup her C-cup breast. "Your breast are so perky Kuro-chan." He smiled, rubbing the outer edges of her areola.

"Don't tease me Naru-kun." Kurotsuchi moaned, as she flet his fingers roll her her nipple.

Naruto smirked, as he stood dropping his loose shorts to the ground, revealing his very much erect cock. "If you want it so bad you're gonna have to come over here, and suck it." He said standing at the edge of the bed.

Kurotsuchi licked her lips, as she moved to all fours, and crawled towards him. She stuck her tongue out, and gently licked it.

Naruto let out a moan as he felt her tongue slip ever so slightly into his urethra, and gently lap at the sensitive skin within. "Mmm you taste so good Naru-kun." She teased, planting soft kisses down his shaft, before taking one of his balls into her mouth.

Naruto moaned, as her tonger gently lapped at his swollen sack, while her hand stroked his erect member. "Tell me Kuro-chan, have you ever imagined being taken from both ends at once?" He asked, gently stroking her cheek.

"On occassion, there's a shop just over the boarder that sells erotic DVDs. I've seen a few where women have taken muiltiple cocks at once. Why do you ask?" She mewled, as she licked the underside of his head.

Naruto gave a feral smirk, as he crossed his hands in a familiar seal, making a wordless shadow clone. The clone quickly moved behind the young Iwa Kunoichi, and pulled her panties up into a wedgie.

Kurotsuchi gasped, as she felt the thin fabric press against her clit, and rup with every jerk of her waistband. "N-Naru-kun, you naughty boy. Are you planning to ravage me in two holes at once?" She purred, as she suckled at the tip of his cock.

"Maybe more than just two, if you think you can handle it that is?" He replied with a challenging smirk.

"Oh I can handle anything you can throw at me big boy." She grinned back, running her nails along the seam of his sack.

Naruto grinned, and nodded to the clone, who immediatly yanked her panties from her. While she was still in shock, it moved below her, plunging it's massive erection into her soaked hole.

Kurotsuchi cried out in surprise, only to gag as the origional shoved half of his length into her mouth. She was even more shocked, when she felt another cock press against her pukcered anus. 'When did he make a second clone?' She thought, before she felt his member sink into her ass, bottoming out alongside the other cock.

Naruto grinned, taking advantage of her momentary shock, and pushed the remander of his length into her mouth. His cock bulging in her throat. Kurotsuchi let out a silent scream, as her body was ravaged from both ends by the three cocks. "Don't tap out on me yet Kuro-chan. We're just getting this party started." He smirked, as a clone slapped her ass.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened at the three picked up speed. Her arms were pulled back, and tied together, with what she assumed was a belt. The origional holding her up by her hair, as his balls slapped her chin with every thrust.

Suddenly the young Iwa Kunoichi found herself lifted up, forced to ride cowgirl style, while the origional continued his assualt on her throat. Her pain now replaced by waves of pleasure with each thrust of the massive cocks in her ass, and pussy. She was once again shocked to see a fourth Naruto grab a marker from the end table.

"Now it's time to get a little kinkier." The origional grinned, as the clone moved forward. Leaning down he wrote 'squeeze me' across her breast.

Kurotsuchi looked up at him in shock, before pulling her head back. "And what do you think you're doing you brute?" She asked, playing the part of the captured prisoner.

"Why adding some advertisinng to my new merchandise of course." The origional said in a confident tone, as the third clone wrote 'cock cave' on her shaved pubic area. "A blank canvas is so common, we need everyone to know what you like." He smirked slapping his cock on her face.

"What do you plan to do with me you bastard?" She growled, thrashing playfully.

"Well a reputable Iwa Kunoichi would fetch a great price as a slave, but I think I'll keep you as my personal toy, though I may rent you to some of my contacts for discounts on goods." He grinned, as her stomach was marked with a 'loads taken' sign.

Kurotsuchi gasped, as the origional suddenly returned to his full force assualt on her mouth. His cock roughly pounding the back of her throat. The clone in her pussy had also picked up his pace, forcefully rubbing his veiny cock against her G-spot. The cock in her ass twitching violently, before errupting. Filling he ass with a hot load of cum.

Kurotsuchi cried out in surprise, while the clone with the marker put a tally mark on her stomach. The clone in her ass didn't seem to slow down, even after unloading his cock in her. "I see you've noticed. Thanks to the reinforcment of these clones, they can cum at least four times, before dispelling." The origional said, as his own cock filled her mouth.

Kurotsuchi struggled to swallow without choking as the thick ropes shot down her throat. "Though I myself can do at least three times that." He grinned, before continuing his assualt.

Several hours leter, Kurotsuchi laid unconcious in the bed next to Naruto. who had his hands behind his head, and a smile on his face. "It's good to be the King."

"That it is Naruto-kun." A voice said from the doorway.

Naruto looked over to see Kyoko stanking next to the door. Her arms crossed under her bountiful bust. "Kyoko-chan, it's good to see you." He said, standing to hug her.

"It's good to see you too Naru-kun." She smiled returning the hug. "Do you have somewhere private we can talk?"

"Sure thing Kyo-chan." He said, activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Tsukoyomi."

"Clever idea Naru-kun. Outside of a Jinjiuriki's Bijuu there's really no one who could ease drop on the Tsukoyomi."

"That's why I've made it my go to for discussing sensitive information. So what's on your mind Kyo-chan?"

"Well I've already talked to Kushi-chan. Who is now my girlfriend, and Kiba's fuck budy, I'll show you that porno later if you want to see. She's eager for you to get back, so she can giver you her reaquired vaginal virginity, since she's only allowing other men in her ass. Saying her pussy belongs to you, but we're getting off the subject. This game my sisters, and I are playing is actually much larger then I origionally told you about."

"What do you mean Kyo-chan?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

Kyoko spent the next few minutes explaining what she had told Kushina. From the multiverse to some of the other promising Naruto's. "You're not always my champion either. Sometimes my alternate is evil, and picks someone like Madara, or Kaguya as her champion, and Kami chooses you. Sometimes you're a deranged serial killer who's chosen by Yami. In one she had to make a deal with Jashin to choose you as you had already alied yourself with her before Yami could approach you. There are infinate multiverses with infinate possiblities to what you become. However in almost all of them you are chose as a champion."

"How long has this game been going on?" He asked taking a seat across from her in his conjured throne.

"Six years or so, in some universes you're born to Kushina, and Minato before the Kyuubi attack, so you're actually slightly older, and have a greater head start on the others. Currently no champion has gained the right to challenge another universe's champion. Either they haven't made their move on the other champions in their world, or they're locked in a stalemate."

"Do you have to assimilate them, or are we able to take some of them as trophies?" He asked sipping from a glass of wine.

"In the case of the other universe's versions of your shinobi. Your universe will expand to include their's, and aside from their champion who you'd have to kill. They'd be under your rule. As for the alternate versions of myself, and the other Goddesses. They could be kept as slaves, though to keep from conflicting the amount of deities in the universe, they'd be stripped of all Godly abilities, aside from immortality. Due to the fact that conquering your world will make you immortal outside of combat, since the game is meant to be played indefinatly."

"Am I able to make contact with another universe, before a attack?"

"Yes once you've conquered your world, you may contact any of the other worlds, before attacking them, and you do not have to send your armies in right away. You can send spies in at first to either kidnap, and replace their alternate version, or to simply do recon to assess the diferences between your world, and the other."

"So what you're saying is, since the game is meant to be played indefinatly, as for every decision that can ever be made there is a universe. I could say make a truce, or alliance with another universe. Say there was a universe where instead of the Sharingan, I possessed the Reinnigan, and I wanted a alliance with that Naruto."

"Yes that is allowed. You can also use the bridge between your worlds to open up trade with that Naruto, or to simply swap girls. For instance, if instead of the fiery slut of a mother you currently had. You wanted to try out a Kushina that was completely submissive, or instead of the loud, and manipulative Sakura in our universe. You wanted a busty, yet kind, and caring version. If the other Naruto is into swapping, and swinging like you are. The two of you could trade versions of your partners to mix it up a little bit."

"So let's say there's a universe where a Naruto rather than love the women in his harem. Simply turns them into slaves, and prostitutes that whore themselves out to fund his operations. I could open trade with him for some goods that are unique to our universe, in exchange for use of say, a busty, and cock hungry version of Hinata."

"Exactly, as a matter of fact. There is currently one who is working on that at this moment. Not all time lines exist side by side. Sometimes your birth, and the Kyuubi attack take place several months, or even years after. The Naruto you just described, began working on Fuinjutsu after discovering one of Jiraiya's books in the library, and one of Orochimaru's bases on the outskirts of Konoha. He's been developing a form of slave seal. The seal causes a form of compulsive gambling similar to that of Tsunade.

The difference is, that each time the person loses a bet. Their libido increases, as does their submissiveness, and devotion to that Naruto. If they lose to many bets they become a obediant sex slave who will seek him out for orders, and possibly reprogramming of their brain. If memory serves, that Naruto should be graduating the academy this week. He hasn't had a chance to place the seal on anyone except for the ramen waitress Ayame thanks to like you being a pariah. However his Kushina is in a coma underneath the Hokage tower, and is due to wake up after his mission to wave. She'll likely return to being his mother, and given his personality he'll likely take advantage of that to tag her, and prostitute her to Kumo, giving them a Uzumaki child in exchange for training, and weapons." Kyoko explained.

"I think he'll be the first one I contact. He seems to be a man who is more focused on making a profit, and obtaining status, than this game. In fact there may be a couple of our own girls he could use that seal on."

"Who were you thinking Naru-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Well for one I've heard of a disgraced clan from Iwa. One of their members Suzumaibachi would be a good start. A girl I've heard of in Orochimaru's employ by the name of Guren, Nagato's partner Konan, maybe Sakura to stop her whining, and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask you to bring back anyone else, but that girl Tayuya would be a good match."

"All excelent choices Naru-kun. Unless you want Tayuya back as her loli self from two years ago. It'll take a bit more time to bring her back, as I'll have to age progress her body."

"That sounds good. If you can bring back other Kunoichi let me know. I have some ideas, including Mikoto Uchiha, but I'll have to look through the history books for anymore notable Kunoichi worth bringing back. Though Mito Uzumaki does come to mind."

"I'd have to balance it out, pretty much for every five kills you make I'll be able to bring one person back. Right now you've got enough in the bank to start with two, but that's it. We already used up a lot on Haku, and Kushina."

"Focus on Mito, and Tayuya then. Tayuya was part of Orochimaru's elite guard, and can give me valuable information on him. The same can be said for Mito concerning Madara, as she was at the Valley of the end when Hashirama-sensei fought Madara the first time."

"Are you sure your sensei will appreciate you bringing his wife back to bed her?"

"He told me to do it if I could. He knows he's trapped forever, so he doesn't want her to spend eternity alone. He also said it was a arranged marriage, and while they were good friends, and cared for each other. They weren't in love."

"Is there anything else I should be looking into Naru-kun?"

"No, for now let's roll the dice, and let the games begin.

**xx**

**Alright so big setups in this chapter. for those of you who have read my other two stories. Fox in the belfy, and the unintended issekai you'll understand that those two take place in this same multiverse. Those two stories may meet this universe at some point, or not. Really it's up to how much I can do with the characters in those universes, before their first storyline ends. I'll leave it up to the audiance to decide on how that goes. We did have two lemons in this chapter, so I'll be saving the Naru/Kyoko for the next chapter. I'm going to be primarily focused on two stories for the next few weeks, leading up to a point where they meet. **

**If Naruto does win in this story, he won't meet another universe until at least chapter seven or eight since I tend to cover quite a bit in the chapters, and I think I could get up to the final confrontation by then while still giving plenty of content. What I'm asking you all to do is to look at these three stories and decide which story is focused on. This one, Issekai, or Belfry, and leave it in the comments. The other story that will be focused on will be the prostitution story mentioned at the end of this chapter. That will give time for a set up to allow for it to meet with the other main story sometime in July. **

**The other possible story lines to start are. **

**Au modern day mob boss Naruto.**

**Serial killer Jashinist Naruto**

**Spartan Naruto**

**Au modern day war lord Naruto**

**Au crossover Naruto/DC comics**

**Evil serial rapist Naruto**

**The poll for the primary story ends in two weeks when the second or third chapter of pimp Naruto will be put out, and the poll for the other storyline that will meet with one of the main three will end around the beginning of august when the second of the big three start to get it's push before meeting it around early to mid september. For the time being I will be doing regular udates between Friday, and Sunday**

**Also to prove I read your comments. There is internet in Antartica. Including sat phones at the research station in the artic circle. The area you're thinking of is Syberia.**


	5. Chapter 5

After their month long vacation, Naruto, and Kurotsuchi, happily strolled through the gates of Konoha. Kurotsuchi was in shock of the size of the wooden gates that stood in line with the wall. The wall itself looked to be at least a hundred and eighteen feet tall, and so wide at the top, she believed one could allow a chariot with six horses riding side by side to ride across it, and they would never touch the edge.

She was interested when Naruto had spoken up, and told her that the walls were built using the first Hokage's earth release, and that the gates were made using his wood release.

Their tour didn't las long, as Tsunade had sent a Anbu in a cat mask to retrieve Naruto for his debriefing. So Naruto reluctently allowed a clone to escort Kurotsuchi to the Uzumaki compound to await his return with the others.

"Hello Gaki, I've heard you've been having quite a bit of fun across the elemental nation." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Well you know that's what vacations are for." He smiled, making his way to the other side of her desk. Cupping her chin he pulled her in close. His face only milimeters from her own. "Though I haven't forgotten my promise to you Tsu-chan." He said causing her to blush. "Which is why you're going to put on your best dress, and wait for me at the Senju compound at seven tonight. We're going somewhere romantic."

"And why would I say yes to that you brat?" She asked, biting her lip, as she tuned her head.

"Because you love me." He said nibbling her ear, causing her to let out a gasp, followed short by a moan.

"Fine I'll met you at seven, but be warned brat. I don't consider the your ramen stand to be romantic."

"Oh trust me Tsu-chan. Where we're going you'll feel the romance." He smiled, taking off. towards the ramen stand. Fortunatly finding Ayame alone again.

"Hey Ayame-chan, old man out again?"

"Yeah, he's been having to go two towns over to get cheaper supplies. Though business has picked up a bit since your new friends have moved here. Though we're still not out of the red, due to how much we had to borrow. The interest is killing us."

"The old man still not willing to take my help?"

"Yeah, stuborn old ass." She said, with a pout. "Have you made any progress on that strip club you were talking about building?"

"Yeah, have you been practicing with my blood clone?"

"Yub, I told her not to dispell, so I could surprise you with my routine."

"Perfect, the club is finished, so I'll take ten ramens to go, and you can close up early for today. I'll pay, and tip you for your audition." Naruto said with a smile.

The two moved through the busy streets, to where a large concrete building had been erected. The neon sign above it reading 'starlight lounge'.

The inside was lit by strings of lights, that were attached to the areas where the walls met the ceiling, and floor. In the center of the room was a large stage, that contained four metal poles.

Against the wall nearest to the door, was a fully socked bar. Lining the walls were large couches, which had signs on their tables marked VIP. While chairs lined the edges of the stage, followed by tables.

"So what do you think Ayame-chan?"

"It looks great Naruto-kun, so how does my audition work?"

"A few shinobi are coing to come in, and watch your pole dancing skills. They'll throw some cash on the stage depending on how well they enjoy your songs. You'll get three songs to dance too. Before they get here though, you'll do a private lap dance with me. You get to keep the money from your audition, and you pay the house ten percent of your take on nights you work. You're a independent contractor. Which basically means show up when we call, or if your off come by and see how busy it is if you wanna try, and make some extra cash."

"How many girls do you have for this place so far?" Ayame asked, looking at the pole.

"Six not including you. Meaning we can have at max four girls on stage at a time, and two roamers, or we can have three, and three. We've also got several bartenders, and a couple of retired Chunin for bouncers."

"Think they'll be enough for a shinobi village?" Ayame asked.

"I'm a public owner, and everyone knows how much our dear Hokage loves me. I doubt anyone will risk her wrath to cause a problem. Not to mention Neko-chan, and Dragon, who have already given their support for me giving retired shinobi something to do. It's hard for us to find careers after we retire. You can't put "proficent in silent assassinations" on a resume. It puts people off." He said, causing Ayame to giggle."It's much harder for civilian born shinobi, because they don't have clan funds to fall back on."

"You're really looking out for the little guy here." Ayame smiled. "I take it this is going to a clan establishment?"

"Yes, this place, the small casino, and the pool hall I'll be opening will all be clan business. They'll join the other Uzumaki, and Namikaze businesses in the area."

"You guys own other businesses?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, according to what my clone found in the ledgers, we own two resturants, three hotels, two banks, and the villages electrical provider. When it comes to monitary funds, we're ranked with the Senju, Uchiha, and Hyuuga." Naruto said sitting back in his chair.

After Ayame's performance, and a promise to check in on her again soon. Naruto returned to the compound where he found his Shinigami girlfriend waiting along with his other lovers. Two new members were also waiting on the couch. The first was a tall girl, with pale pink hair, that was wrapped in a black bandana. She wore a black sports bra, that showed it's shoulder strap, under her white crop top which hung off her shoulder.

The other was a slightly taller redhead in a black dress that hugged her curves. Her crimson hair was put up in a pair of red buns, with her bangs framing her face.

"Naruto-kun, this is Tayuya, and Mito Uzumaki. I've aged up Tayuya to be of similar age to you, and I've reversed Mito's age." Kyoki said gesturing to the two women. "They'll be happy to brief you on Orochimaru, and Madara whenever you have time."

"Even Tayuya?" Naruto asked.

"I owe that snake a stiff kick in the ass, so if the Bimbogami thinks you can deliver it I'll help." Tayuya said earning herself a smack to the back of the head curtousy of the Shinigami.

"We're still working on her manners, though I believe you can do something about that Naru-kun." Kyoki grinned, causing the two teens to blush.

"Aww look how red they are. Now my Oi looks like a proper Uzumaki." Mito giggled.

"Don't make me come over there." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms.

"Aww my Sochi is embarressed." Kushina smiled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oh I wouldn't push your luck Kushi-chan. You're still in trouble. I wanted first crack at that revived body." Naruto grinned looking down at her.

"You little incestuos motherfucker." Tayuya said.

"Damn straight." Naruto said, as he walked over grabbing Kushina's ass. "However I have a date with Tsu-chan to get ready for, and just as a little punishment." Naruto grinned touching the back of Kushina's neck. A small seal appeared on the back of Kushina's neck. "That seal will prevent you from orgasming, it will also increase your sensitivity, and increase your sexual tension over time until I decide to release you."

Kushina's face paled, as she put her hands on Naruto's chest, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please Naru-kun, I'm sorry I couldn't control my urges. Please have mercy." She pleaded comicly.

"Mercy? I don't know the meaning of the word." He chuckled. "Don't worry I'll let you out after Kiba's punishment. However that does have to wait till after my date. Which will be a out of town date, meaning we likely won't be back until until morning, and then I likely won't get around to it until tomorrow afternoon." He smiled deviously.

"You're so cruel Naru-kun." Kushina whined, before she felt a hand on her ass, which caused a shutter to move down her spine.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan. When I do come to relieve you it will rock your world." Naruto whispered in her ear, nibbling on it. "Now I do believe I have a date to get ready for." He smiled, dissapearing into his room.

Several hours later, he appeared at the doors to the Senju compound. Now clad in a black suit with a red undershirt. The door opened to reveal Tsunade, now dressed in a light green dress, which had several pink rose bouqets printed on it. The area above her breast to the collar was a light mesh, with a green collar. Her toes were incased in her singature heeled sandals. Her hair was put up in a bun, with a single bang framing the right side of her face.

"You know Naruto-kun, if you keep staring like that I'll get embarressed." Tsunade giggled running a finger under his chin.

"I can't help it, your strength may destroy, but your beauty can freeze time itself." Naruto said, taking the hand from his chin, and kissing it.

"So where are we going casinova?" Tsunade asked, looking him over.

"That's a surprise, just grab on." Naruto said, extending his elbow to her. Tsunade smiled, and looped her arm in his.

The two disapeared in a flash of crimson, and orange. When they reapeared, it was in front of a large three story building. "What is this place?" Tsunade asked, gazing in amazement.

"It's the Nexus, one of the hottest new resturants in the land of Waves. I've made us a reservation for tonight." Naruto said walking the two of them in.

The large man, standing behind the podium looked at the two, and smiled. "Lord Uzumaki, good evening. Your table is ready in the penthouse area." He said with a smile, as he opened the door for the two.

"Thank you Durak." Naruto said, escorting his date through the door.

"How did you get reservations at a place like this?" Tsunade asked.

"I made some money while I was in wave, teaching basic academy stuff to the Wave militia. Nothing village specific, just basic formations, tactics, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Things Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei, and Jiji taught me."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard her granfather, uncle, and teacher's names. "Naruto-kun what are you talking about?"

Naruto spent the next several minutes explaining everything to Tsunade. Including the reviving of Mito Uzumaki. "So you see, I had plenty I could teach them, but the stuff my father, and Zabuza taught me was more specific individual training."

"So you've spoken to Hashirama-jiji." Tsunade said, smiling. "How are the other four Hokage?"

"Well they have a lot of time to meditate, being locked in the Shinigami's do that to you. They're proud of you though." He said, causing her heart to lift.

"So I know this isn't really appropriate first date conversation, but what do you plan to do with Sakura. I want her punished for what she did to you." Tsunade said, her firey pation coming to a boil.

"I've thought about that. I decided I'm going to use the Edo Tensai on several high profile shinobi through out history. I'm going to place the same seal on her that I have on Kushi-chan. It will store the best parts of their DNA from their sperm. Including any Kekkei Genkai. Then when she's impregnated, those bloodlines will transfer to the child. Those children will then be equipped with a rappid growth seal. Which will cause them to mature to Genin age within a few months. The whole process should take about six months in total. Giving us a additional six months, before Akatsuki makes their move. Which means they'll have time to be trained in the basics of at least several of their Kekkei Genkai, as well as taijutsu, and dispelling genjutsu. Since I plan to include my own DNA in the mix, they'll also posses the Sharingan. Meaning they'll be able to copy the Jutsu of their teachers, and then master them on their own time." Naruto explained.

Tsunade's mouth gaped in awe at the idea. While it sounded cruel, though she had no doubt in her mind that Sakura desrved it. She had to admit the idea was ingenius. Her uncle's jutsu had always been thought of as a offensive one. Used on enemies, or allies who were wounded beyong saving, but with the addition of Naruto's genetic breeding seal. Not only would they have the offensive capapbilities of the jutsu, which he'd likely use to bring back some of the most powerful shinobi in history, but they'd also have a army of super soldier Uzumaki at their disposal. Not to mention that with Naruto's DNA, they'd also see the revival of the Sharingan under a banner built around fierce loyalty.

"That's absolutly evil Naru-kun, I love it." She said with a slight grin, as she looked at her date. Her eyes dancing with their own hint of mischief.

The rest of dinner went rather smoothly. With Naruto telling her about his years away from the village. The bedding, and subsiquent impregnating of Tsunami, the daughter of his first C-rank client turned Damiyo. How the times he had disapeared from the village after his return had often been to come visit his young daughter. Who with Inari as his apprentice, one of four after Konohamaru's group, was set to take over the wave military from his blood clone in about a year. Would become the next heir of wave after her mother. Though her mother didn't seem to want the job, so assuming that her grandfather lived long enough for the girl to become a seasoned shinobi, the woman would likely pass the title on to her.

"Do you have any pressing matters to attend to, or do we have time for me to possibly meet my future step daughter, and sister wife." Tsunade smiled, as they embraced in the Wave chapter of the Uzumaki compound. A place Naruto had built, with the money he earned teaching the militia, and doing the ocassional mission for the small city state.

"Of course, I've always got time to go visit my little sunflower." Naruto beamed, as they got dressed, and headed for the Damiyo's palace, which had been built from the remains of Gato's mansion after his death.

"Tou-chan!" A small voice shouted, as they entered the courtyard. Tsunade barely had time to blink, before a small yellow blur crashed into her lover.

"Hello my little sunflower." Naruto said, kissiing her forehead as he held her tight.

"It's good to see you Naru-kun. We weren't expecing you back for at least a week." Tsunami's voice came from her seat in the gazebo.

Naruto smiled, as he approached with his daughter in his arms. Her blonde curls bouncing, as he leaned down, and kissed the princess of Wave. "Well I promised Tsu-chan a date when I came back from my extended mission. She also wanted to meet the future heir to Waves. My little bucket of sunshine." He said, snuggling his daughter's cheek.

As Tsunade looked at the young girl, there was no doubt in her mind that she was Naruto's daughter. If the bright blonde hair wasn't enough to proved it, than the wisker marks on her cheeks, and her bright cerulean eyes were. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunade-dono." Tsunami said, as she rose from her seat, and gave a slight bow.

"None of that Dono crap here Tsunami. We're practically family." Tsunade smiled, pulling the younger woman into a strong hug.

The younger woman smiled, as she returned the hug. "I trust my Naru-koi hasn't been causing touble sice he's been home." Tsunami teased, as she broke the hug.

"Only every day he's been back. Starting a mercenary guild, getting his name in the bingo book. Not to mention bringing back the dead, and turning the Uzumaki compound into a harem house." Tsunade smirked, as the two women looked at the blushing man.

"Tou-chan, what's a harem?" The bundle in his arms asked, looking at him. Naruto bit his cheek to refrain from laughing, as the two women turned red faced. Realizing that their conversation had been picked up on by the small girl.

"Yeah Tsunami-chan, Tsunade-chan, what's a harem?" He grinned, as he looked at the two of them.

The two began sputterig, before a slightly deeper voice broke them of their trance. "Naruto you're back." The voice stated, as a yound muscular man rounded the corner. His body was covered in sweat, and his knuckles were split, as if he had been slamming them into a training post for hours.

"Inari, it's good to see you again. I see you're still taking your training as serious as ever." Naruto said, pullinng the man into a one armed hug.

"Of course, how am I ever going to keep my promise to gramps to kick your ass for getting Kaa-chan pregnent before marriage if I don't." He smiled.

"But if I didn't we wouldn't have our little bucket of sunshine here, and you know how much the old man loves his little sunshine." Naruto countered, as he rubbed his stubble against his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy your whiskers tickle." The girl giggled, while the two older women watched in amusement.

"He sure did turn out to be a great man, didn't he?" Tsunade asked, as she gazed at the tall blonde, who was ow carrying the small girl on his shoulders around the yard.

"That he did. Just as I always knew he would. From the time he came here with his team, I could see what he would become. While the Uchiha focused only on training, and himself, and the pink haired girl focused only on the Uchiha. Naruto-kun focused not only on his training, but on the people. It was plain to see that there were many orphans who couldn't afford what little food there was in town."

"When Naruto-kun wasn't training he was busy diving into the ocean, and bringing back fish for the weak, old or young. He'd sneak out in the middle of the night, and send his clones henged as citezens to kill any of Gato's men that were harrassing our people. He truly was the Hero of Wave." Tsunami explained, as she laid her head on the older woman's lap to watch the boys play with her youngest.

Tsunade smiled, running her fingers through Tsunami's hair, as they took in the sight. She could get used to this after retirement. Simply sitting back in a Gazebo. A fellow sister wife's, or one of her children's heads in her lap as she watched her family grow. It was something she thought she'd never get the chance to see, but now she couldn't wait for it.

The following moring, the two lovers returned to their village. With Tsunade returning to the Hokage tower, and Naruto returning to the compound for a change of clothes, and a set of chakra ropes.

Having already sent a clone to inform Tsume, and Hana of the plan the night before. Naruto was openly welcomed at the Inuzuka compound, and treated to a large breakfast with his soon to be mates, and his target.

After breakfast Naruto walked over to Kiba's chair, and placed his hands on the young Inuzuka's shoulders. "So Kiba my good friend. I hear you had a lovely adventure while I was gone." Naruto said, as he leaned in close to him.

"Y-you know the usual stuff. Just the normal life of Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba stuttered out.

"Now my dear sweet Kiba. Does that mean that my mother is not the only one of our groups mothers you've been sticking your dick into." Naruto raised a eyebrow, as he squeezed the young pups sack, causing him to squirm. "Was it Yoshino. I always did think she was kind of cute." Naruto teased.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Kushina-chan said it would be ok. That you wouldn't mind." Kiba pleaded, as he tried to wiggle free of the vice like grip on his sack.

"Oh my dear sweet Kiba. I don't mind. If it motivates you to get the job done than by all means go right ahead. However the problem is, that revived body was like a fine bottle of Sake that I was saving for when I could sit back, and enjoy it thoroughly. Only for you to come, and pop the cork the minute I leave town. Meaning you have to punished." Naruto nodded to the women, before Kiba was immediatly bound with the Chakra rope. "These ropes have special seals on them. The more chakra you try to use to break them. The more they syphon off of you, and the stronger they become." Naruto smirked, "Now sit back, and enjoy the show."

Tsume, and Hana grinned, as the music started, and they slowly began stripping each other. Making sure to grope one another's breast, and ass each time they were passed. They smirked, as they noticed the bulge in Kiba's pants growing, as they now stood complety naked.

Tsume leaned down, and took her daughter's perky C-cup breast into her mouth. Sucking, and licking her nippled, as it rolled between her teeth. She could hear the moans of her oldest, as she reached her hand down gently strokig her clit. She moaned in surprise as she felt Naruto's large cock press against her opening, before pushing inside.

Kiba tried to look away from the sight, as his own cock twitched in arousal. His head was immediatly grabbed by one of Naruto's clones, and turned to face the action.

Narut's cock was currenntly pistoning in, and out of his new MILF lover, as his hands wandered up to squeeze, and grope her breast. Electing a loud moan from the mature woman's mout, which was now burried in her daughter's cunt. Passionatly licking away at her aroused clit.

Hana let out a scream of pleasure, as her mother attacked her clit. Sucking on it as if trying to pull the flavor from a jaw breaker. The pheremones emmitting from Naruto's own body, seemed to be constantly assualting their senses. Driving them wild with both lust, and pleasure any time he was near. She knew she wasn't the only one. Any time he traveled close to the Inuzuka compound. She could see the other female members of her clan, squeeze their thighs, and bite their lips. She swore she even saw a few of the male members bulging in their pants.

Her thoughts were interruped when a second Naruto, shoved his own cock into her ass. The sursprise caused her to cry out for only a moment, before another cock was pushed into her mouth. Looking up, she saw another Naruto invading her mouth with his cock. Looking down at her mother, she could see that Tsume was also enjoying a double helping of Naruto. With one pistoning her ass from above, and one humping her pussy from bellow.

Hana couldn't help but drink in how beautiful her mother was. Especially with the two cocks sending her face into a state of constant orgasm.

Without thinking, she removed the cock from her mouth, and grabbed her mother by the hair. Dragging the Inuzuka clan head up into a heated passionate cocks quickly retreated from the two, and moved them to their knees on the floor. Allowing them to continued their heated makout session.

It wasn't log before hot jets of cum shot forth from the members of their lover, and his clones. Coating the two in a thick layer of white. Tsume grinned, as she slowly sunk down, and began licking every inch of her daughter's body clean.

"I love you Kaa-chan." Hana panted as she kissed her mother.

"I love too Hana-chan." Tsume replied returning the kiss.

"I'll be back to take you both on a proper date later. For now there's a few things I have to take care of. Feel free to let KIba loose at any time, or keep him tied up, and tease him all day. Your choice really." Naruto smirked, as he kissed them both, and walked out. Giving Kiba one more squeeze chuckling.

Leaving the compound, Naruto made his way back to the guild hall where he found Sakura still tied to a ancor in the corner. "Hello Sakura."

"Hello Naruot-saama. I have been eagerly awaiting your return for these last two months." Sakura said, bowing to the floor.

"What;s with the sudden change in attitude?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Lady Ino, and Lady Tsunade showed me the error of my ways in your absence. I live now only to please you, and atone for my past sins during the rest of my days."

"Good, than this will be easier than I thought. Sakura I'm going to place a seal on you that will cause your body to store the DNA found within the semen of several of histories greatest shinobi. Including the Gekkai Genkai of those shinobi. Then I will personally impregnate you with my own seed, in order to create a army of super soldier shinobi to help me accomplish my goals."

"It would be my pleasure Naruto-saama, but how do you plan to have these men place their semen in me if they're all dead?"

"Oh that's easy, rather than use the Edo-tensai, and upset Kyoko-chan. I'm simply going to continue with her deal, and kill five people for every one of these shinobi I bring back. There's a bandit camp several miles north of Kozaki town that needs to be taken care of. I'm going to go there wipe it out, and bring back several people. Inluding the third Kazekage, the second Mizukage, and the second Tsuchikage. The Shinigami has already obtained agreement from these men to aid us."

"Your will shall be excecuted master. Simply let me know when the preperations have been made. Until then I shall continue to service mistress Tsunade, mistress Ino, and any other guild members you see fit."


End file.
